History Undone
by CoastalFirebird
Summary: With the help of Professor McGonagall the Greengrass family gets Harry away from Pravite Drive earlier than Dumbledore would like. SlytherinHarry SlytherinHermione MisquidedDumbledore Ron bashing don't like don't read. Rating may change.
1. Retrieval

History Undone

Prolog: Retrieval

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.

A/N: Italics mean parseltongue, and assume all s sounds in parseltongue are prolonged. Bold text is from the Philosopher's Stone. Read and Review please. This fic will be updated as much as possible, but it is being hand written first so updates will be infrequent until From Dawn to Darkness and If At First are done.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting there across from Number Four Privet drive watching its residence having 'fun' at the expense of a thin raven haired boy. The boy was marketedly smaller than the other two males in the house in both height and girth. One of the women was easily two times the weight of the boy while the other woman was a gargantuan seven times his weight.

At the moment the boy was running from what appeared to be a bull dog. Even though she was in her cat form the witch wanted to charge the beast. Minerva watched as the dog tore into the boys flesh. He did not scream out in pain even though his face could not hide the agony he must be feeling. The older man, who looked more like a walrus than a human, sauntered up to the boy, and proceeded to drag him back into the house. This was not the first time Minerva had seen something like this, but she would be damned if she let it happen again.

As she made ready to head to the alley to return to her normal form the large boy and his friends saw her, and started running after her. She had to scale more than one fence to get away from the boys. Sure one fence would have been enough, but with that lot she would take no chances. Once she was certain the boys had lost her she came to rest upon a fence.

As she sat on the fence board she pondered how she could check on the boy tonight without alerting Albus. She deemed that pointless due to the squib across the street. At least she cared for the boy's well being unlike the boy's relatives. Minerva was certain that neither of the two muggles, nor the squib aunt of his would take him to the muggle equivalent of a medi-witch tonight. She had told Albus nine years ago that they shouldn't leave the boy with these people, and here she was being proven right… again. Her worst fear thankfully never happened, nor did they place him in an orphanage which in retrospect would be a hundred times better than this. She had been horribly wrong about the outcome of him staying with his relatives, and she hoped that one day the young man could forgive her. She had seen them use him as a slave, and now this!

She walked off the fence, and headed for the alley way she had apparated from all those years ago. She was bound and determined to save Harry Potter's life.

* * *

><p>Iris Greengrass sat there reading the <em>Daily Prophet. <em>She was reading the latest article in which Dumbledore was reassuring everyone that her godson Harry Potter was safe in the custody of unnamed family members, and doing very well. What bothered her is that the only family he still had alive was Lily's sister, and that squib would just as soon throw a wizard off a bridge than care for him. It bothered her that Dumbledore would not let her take custody of Harry. The wills demanded it, but as the Chief Warlock he sealed the wills stating it was for Harry's safety. Sure this family member might be a 'blood relative' of Harry's, but that didn't mean they were the ideal person to be raising him. If Dumbledore had indeed left him with Petunia there would be Hell to pay if that is where Harry was. She prayed that her fears were unfounded, and that Harry was living a good life.

The arrival of the family house-elf Tatters brought her focus back to the here and now. "Yes Tatters?"

"Tatters, is terribly sorry to disturb you Mistress, but a Miss McGonagall is here to see you." The elf bowed her head in respect.

"Thank you Tatters. Let Professor McGonagall in please." Iris stood and left for the main hall to greet her old professor. As she walked down the stairs Iris saw something she had not seen in thirteen years: an angry McGonagall. "Whatever it is Professor I swear I had nothing to do with it."

The older witch just smiled "If it were only that simple Iris." The look on her face was a mixture of tartness and rage. "What has Dumbledore told you about Harry?"

Iris was taken aback by the question. "He told me that Harry is doing fine. Why do you ask?"

Minerva's expression hardened at this revelation. "He lied."

Iris had just sat down, and the only keeping her from leaping to her feet was the hot cup of tea she held in her hand. "I swear to you Minerva I am going to kill that squib."

"Calm down Iris. Think of _your _child." At hearing this, the Greengrass matriarch took a deep calming breath. "Do you think that Jacob can return so I can tell you both what is going on with Harry?"

"Tatters go get Jacob would you please." The roar of fire that followed Tatters disappereation reminded Iris of their scheduled weekend visitor. "Crap I forgot about Hermione." Even though she whispered this her old professor still gave her a chastising look.

Iris looked over her shoulder at the fire place and saw the bushy haired brunette standing there with her school bag and a small suitcase for the weekend. She could also hear the clamor of her children rushing to meet their friend.

"Hey 'Mione how was school." Astoria asked as she lightly hugged the brunette.

"It would be fine if the stupid kids would leave me alone. I swear most would live better lives as pigs or toads." Hermione shrugged as she said the last part.

"Hermione Jean Granger your parents raised you better than that." Iris glared at the young girl. She just looked down at the ground, and nodded. "Look Hermione just because they pick on you doesn't mean you can do the same thing." Iris placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Now is your father home there is something we," she gestured to McGonagall and herself "…need to talk to him about."

"Not yet ma'am, but he should be home soon."

"Alright then you and the girls are free to go." Iris smiled at the young girl.

"Not so fast Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall said. All eyes turned to her. "I was wondering how the muggle education system works exactly."

The next thirty minutes were filled with McGonagall asking questions and Hermione answering them. As the two of them covered grading systems and course makeup Iris found her mind drifting to thoughts of her godson. Her mind was filled with ideas of the kind of life Harry might be living. The fears of her mind ranged from all forms of abuse to slave labor. The thoughts of abuse made her shiver, and if it was one form of abuse then there would be no place safe enough on this Earth for that squib and her husband to hide. Minerva seemed to catch these dark thoughts flashing through her eyes and simply shook her head. The girls looked over in her direction, and all she could do was let out soft sigh and smile.

The sound of the floo igniting turned every ones attention to the fireplace. As Iris looked at her husband's soot covered face she could only smile. She stood up and greeted her husband after wiping the soot off of his left cheek before kissing it. She looked over at who she figured set up this little prank: Daphne and Hermione looked innocent. Ria on the other hand was whistling to herself, and kicking up dust with her feet. Jacob then walked over and gave their girls a hug, said hello to Hermione, and then told them to go on as they need to discus something.

Once the girls were gone Iris said "I hope we didn't interrupt anything important dear."

"No interruption dear. What did Ria do now?" Jacob asked while waving a hand in the air.

"Aside from covering your face in soot nothing," the smile faded from her face as she thought of her next sentence. "This is about Harry."

"Your godson," Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You both might want to sit down for this." The look on Minerva's face showed the gravity of the situation.

Iris found it hard to sit there and listen as Minerva described Petunia's husband. She in no flattering details described the level of disparity between the man's weight, his son's weight, and Harry's own apparent weight. The man appeared to treat her godson as slave labor and his son and the boy's friends used him as some form of sadistic entertainment. One look at her husband told her he was feeling the same amount of anger she was, and she prayed he kept a calm demeanor about this. Heavens knows she wasn't.

When Minerva got to the events of today she herself started to clench her fist. Harry was fixing the front flower bed as per usual, but about an hour and half into it Petunia's sister-in-law stepped out and started yelling at Harry about something in her room. When Harry made a gesture towards the flowers the woman seemed to lose it, and walked over and grabbed the boy and dragged him back inside the house. Minerva said she wanted to intervene then, but the squib that lives across the street was trimming the tree in her yard and would have told Dumbledore of her presence at the 'safe' house Harry was living in. She then said that about ten minutes later Harry came running out of the house followed by a bull dog. The events that followed caused Jacob to jump to his feet, and it was all Iris could do to hold her husband there in hopes of preventing even more problems.

"Why hasn't anything been done about this before today, and does Dumbledore know of this?" Jacob screamed.

"I am afraid that the headmaster cannot be trusted regarding Harry Potter's well being." Iris heard a noise from the hallway. One look in that direction showed her three silhouettes on the wall. The sound of Minerva's voice returned her to the matter at hand. "As you can no doubt tell his relatives have been abusing him. I have told Albus numerous times, including the night he left the boy there, that it was a bad idea to leave him there."

Iris asked in a tentative voice. "Is there anything we can do? I know Jack Granger should be home by now, and we could see if Madam Bones is still in her office. We could also…" she was cut off by her husband.

"Iris calm down." Jacob placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now you go talk to Jack, and Tatters will go inform Amelia that we need to speak with her immediately. Minerva could you stay and keep the kids company during this time," Iris had to suppress a laugh when the old professor raised an eyebrow. "Let me explain. Two of them have been looking into advanced transfiguration, and I just want to curb any dangerous experimentation."

Iris looked back to where the children were hiding and a broad smile crawled across her face. "I have a better idea how about they stop eavesdropping and help get things ready, and then they can talk to her about their pre-Hogwarts activities." She said all of this loud enough for the girls to hear, and the end result was scampering feet and a grinning McGonagall. Iris then walked into the fireplace and looked over her shoulder before tossing powder into the floo "Granger Grotto." As images of other places flashed before her eyes Iris prayed that they would not be too late to save Harry's life.

* * *

><p>Harry wrapped a torn old sweater of Dudley's around his injured leg. Aunt Marge's new bull dog was worse than the last one, but that thankfully was the worst part of today. The rest was quite normal, well normal for him anyway. He had to make breakfast for his 'family'. Then he was asked to clean Aunt Marge's bedroom, then clean the backyard of all of Dudley's toys, and then pull the weeds in the front flower bed. He did all of that, but in the middle of pulling weeds from the flower bed Marge came out front complaining about how her bed was not 'nice enough', and when he said he should finish the flower bed first she dragged him back inside the house. He was taken to her room and asked about the comforter which had somehow been torn to shreds. When he said that he had no idea how that happened Marge told her dog to chase him. This resulted in him running out of the house followed by everyone else. The dog did catch up to him. This of course resulted in Uncle Vernon getting angry with him, and him being thrown in the cupboard for 'freakish behavior'. Harry was thankful that it was Saturday so he didn't have to come up with an excuse tomorrow as to why he was limping. He had the entire weekend to come up with a plausible reason for the injury.<p>

As Harry tied the last knot into the 'bandage' he heard what sounded like an explosion. This was swiftly followed by his uncle screaming about him. Dudley stated that he was not Harry for some reason, and the young boy figured he was pulling an act to get him into more trouble. He could hear footsteps heading in his direction. His aunt was screaming that he was not here, and for someone to leave, and the sound of something falling with a loud thud outside his door made Harry swallow hard. He backed himself against the far corner of the cupboard, and braced himself for the beating he assumed his uncle was going to give him. When the person stopped Harry could hear someone hissing like a serpent when they talked on the other side of the door.

"_He is in here Iris_." The sounds of the locks on his door being undone caused Harry to curl into a ball. When the door opened the person was neither his aunt nor his uncle, and defiantly NOT Aunt Marge. This woman was shorter than Aunt Petunia, her face was heart shaped, and the smile on her face seemed warm and welcoming. There was a pained expression in her jade green eyes. Her blonde hair fell in front of her eyes as she knelt down and extended her hand to him. _"He is a small one Iris."_

"_Be quiet I think your scaring him." _The woman said this looking at the ground for some reason. When she looked back at Harry she seemed to study his appearance, and when her eyes fell on his leg he could swear he heard her growl. She looked back into his emerald eyes. "Can you stand Harry?"

Harry tried to back further into the cupboard. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "I am Iris Greengrass. I am your godmother Harry."

Harry's heart jumped a bit at the possibility that this woman knew his parents, but there was this part of him in doubt of it all. "If you're my godmother then where have you been, and why didn't you come and visit?"

Mrs. Greengrass winced at these questions. "I trusted a man who said you were living a happy life." Harry's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Because of what he let happen to you I will never trust him again."

The sound of three people arguing tore Harry's attention away from his godmother. An old man walked up behind Mrs. Greengrass. His long grey beard and half-moon spectacles gave off this grandfatherly aura. It also made the man seem really old. When the man finally saw Harry his eyes widened to size of saucers, and his complexion seemed to pale. A stern looking woman with close-cropped brown hair, her navy blue eyes carried this serious tone in them and the monocle on her left eye only add to this. Once she saw the condition Harry was in she looked ready to kill someone, and Harry hoped it wasn't him. The woman looked pointedly at the old man.

"This does not seem like a 'clerical error to me Professor Dumbledore." The venom in the woman's voice was almost palpable.

The old man let out a sigh before responding with a simple head nod. "No Madam Bones I don't believe it is." The old man looked over at Madam Bones he looked over to the woman his posture took on a look of providence and grandeur. "As his magical guardian I will…"

"You are not his guardian!" Iris snapped. The rage in the woman's voice was matched by the glare she was giving the old man. "I am his godmother, and will be taking him home with me. Madam Bones if you want confirmation of my claims you can ask that squib there." Misses Greengrass pointed towards the front door.

At that moment Iris was helping Harry get out of the cupboard. Looking towards the front door he could see a man with slicked back black hair was glaring at his aunts and uncle. Looking around for Dudley revealed to him that his whale of a cousin was lying on the ground with his arms held fast to his side, and his eyes were wide open. The look within them was one of pure fear. Harry looked over at his godmother who just smiled at him.

The woman wearing the monocle looked towards his aunt and uncle. "Is this true?"

Uncle Vernon responded. "Yes it is you FREAK! That boy's mother sent this letter saying so; the bitch!"

"What kind of letter was it?" asked Dumbledore.

"It was a Howler. It caused poor Duddikens to cry for hours." At that moment Aunt Petunia's face paled.

"Who is 'Duddikens'?" Madam Bones asked.

Aunt Marge answered that question "He is the brave young man who tried to stop this woman from opening the door. I want to know what you did to him you whore!"

The woman holding Harry flicked her wrist and slender piece of wood fell from her sleeve into her hand "Silencio!" With a flick of her wrist his godmother seemed to have silenced Aunt Marge. Even though she was somehow mute Aunt Marge was still going through the motions of talking and/or screaming. Iris once again turned to the man known as Dumbledore. "He will be coming home with me," the blonde haired woman patted his shoulder. "… and Jacob here will be making sure he is all right."

The man who had been glaring at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked over his shoulder and nodded his agreement to the situation. One look over at his relatives showed how fearful the walrus and horse actually were, but Aunt Marge looked very cross. She was still 'screaming' at them, but without her voice she just looked foolish. Jacob walked over to them and took up Harry's left side, and with Iris started to walk out of the Dursley's house. Once outside Harry was stunned at the crowed that had gathered in front of the home he was nearly blinded by all the flashing cameras. Some was shouting for him to look off to his right, but Iris told him not to pay them any attention. The neighbors were glaring down at his leg, and one of them said something about him being nothing but a trouble maker, and his parents being nothing but drunken fools. Upon hearing that Iris seemed to have snapped.

"Who said that!?" Iris started looking around, and one of Aunt Petunia's book reading friends started smiling. "You listen to me you crazy bint James and Lily Potter never once drove a car while intoxicated, and never once endangered the life of their beloved son. They were murdered on the thirty-first of October nine years ago, and if it weren't for them their own son would be dead as well." The woman who lived to the right of them looked taken aback by this news. "That's right you lot you have been lied to over the last nine years."

With that Iris and Jacob started walking towards a nice looking car. Jacob opened the rear passenger door, and Iris helped him into the car. Before she could climb in the old man stopped her, and she told Harry that she would be right back. She closed the door behind her. Harry looked back hopefully for the last time at number four Privet driver. He could see Aunt Petunia trying to convince a neighbor of something (presumably himself), but it didn't look like she was doing a good job of it.

He looked over to where the old man and Iris were arguing. The old man seemed to be acting stoic, but his godmother was moving her arms in a very wild fashion. She would gesture repeatedly to the car, and Harry wondered if this was the man that had lied to her. When the argument seemed over a woman with what looked to be a feather and a note pad walked up to them. The three of them talked for a little while before Iris stalked back to the car. When she climbed into the car he noticed that the car had two back seats one facing the other. Looking around revealed the inside of this car was easily twice the size a normal one, and the leather seats felt different. Yes it was still 'soft' to the touch, but it felt almost scaly. The logo embossed upon the seats was of a snake in front of a green shield.

The sound of the car starting snapped Harry's attention back to his current situation. Before he could ask Iris about the car a green and black colored snake slithered out of her sleeve causing Harry to jump just so. The snake seemed to look over at Iris, and then he heard the voice that came just before the cupboard door was opened. _"I think I frightened him Iris. Tell him I mean him mean him no harm."_

Harry could not stop the words that came out of his mouth. "Please tell me, I didn't just hear that snake talk."

Iris stared at him for a second before answering. "They can indeed talk Harry. Did you hear what Iolis just said?"

The snake looked in his direction, and waved its tail at him. _"Hello young one."_

"I must be freak." He said dejectedly.

"You are no such thing young man." Iris said this sternly, and just looking at her told Harry she was not angry at him, or at least he hoped she wasn't. "What makes you think such a thing?"

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always called me that, and weird things happen around me." At that moment Harry felt a hand cup his chin, and lift it gently. Iris' eyes carried such hurt in them, and Harry wasn't sure if he had done something wrong. "I'm sorry ma'am I won't…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry." She leaned forward, and Harry tensed just a little. Instead of a clenched fist or the back of her hand hitting him Harry felt her gently rub the side of his face. "As for hearing Iolis here that is an ability called Parseltongue. It is a rare ability amongst wizards and witches." Harry's eyes went wide at the mention of wizards and witches. "You would make the third one, aside from myself, that I know of Harry."

"Iris," Harry said quietly. "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."

Iris just smiled.

"If you aren't then I am Marry, Queen of Scots." Harry raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Never made anything happen when you were angry or scared?"

As Harry thought on her question he realized that every weird or freakish thing that made his aunt and uncle mad happened while he was angry or scared. Dudley and his friends doing 'Harry Hunting', or chasing him round the school. The latter of which had made him end up on the roof of the school this past Wednesday. The other day his aunt had given him a dreadful haircut so he 'look decent', but left him with just enough hair to cover his scar. The following morning found him with a full head of hair once again. Hadn't he also gotten revenge on Dudley yesterday, sort of? He had taken some of Harry's lunch and as he and his friends walked away laughing a chair slid out and tripped him. All the food Dudley had been carrying had somehow landed on his head the last of which was a small carton of chocolate milk.

When he looked back at Iris she had this impish smile on her face.

"You see Harry your aunt is jealous of you and me, and your uncle is just a flat out bigot." She gently messed up his hair. "If I had my way with them your uncle would be a walrus, your cousin the pig I assume he is, and your aunt a bloody horse." She looked maliciously happy just thinking about what she had just said. "I don't know what I would do to the fat sow, but I grantee you one thing it wouldn't be pleasant."

"And for all of those things you at the most would be in jail, or the least you would be fined." Jacob said from the driver's seat.

"Be quiet you." Iris said looking over her shoulder. "Well Harry with your help I can finish something your mother and I started when you were still in nappies." Iris smiled at the light blush that crawled across his face.

"What do I need to do?" He asked leaning forward. He was unsure of the woman's intention, but the excitement of finishing something his mother started made him overlook his fear, if only just.

"I need you to unwrap your leg seeing as it is already bleeding." Harry's eyes went wide at this statement. "I need just a little of your blood to complete a ritual your mother and I started the day before they passed on." Iris' head fell at this statement. "We became blood sisters which in magical terms is the closest we could get to actually being sisters. And to become you blood aunt I will need a drop or two of your blood." At this she took out a small knife and cut the palm of her hand.

As Harry watched her put away the knife he started unwrapping his injured leg. He watched as drops of blood fell from his leg and landed on the carpet of Iris' car. He looked up at her and she just waved her hand as if to indicate the stain to be was nothing. She closed her eyes and breathed across her open hand.

"Bound by blood within," her hand then began to glow a bluish green colour. "Sworn by blood given, and promised by blood taken do I take you as my next of kin."

Harry's eyes went wide as a pale blue light filled the car. He could feel warmth pass through his body, and he somehow felt a peaceful feeling well within his chest. He looked at his leg to see it was still dripping blood on to the floor, and one look to Iris showed she still didn't care about it. The smile on her face was nearly blinding.

"Next time warn me when you are going to flood the car with light Iris." Jacob said with mirth in his voice.

"Again quiet you." She waved the stick used earlier and Harry watched as his wrappings were cleaned and began to wrap themselves around his injured leg. One more wave of the stick and the floor was cleaned of blood. "Let us see what you do now Albus scion of the light Dumbledore."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office<strong>

Dumbledore was pacing in his office trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. Petunia Dursley was Harry Potter's biological aunt and would protect the boy, or so he had thought. Seeing the young man lying in the cupboard with a severely injured leg was unsettling. Also the size of the cupboard was not as big as he envisioned.

A buzzing sound from one of the instruments monitoring Harry drew Albus' attention. The first thing he checked was Harry's life signs, but they were fine. After checking all of the instruments he found the alarm's source. It seems that young Harry had a new relative: Iris Kelly Greengrass 'nee Dagworth. He couldn't believe that Lily would do something like this without consulting him first. He could not remember much about the woman from her school days, but he knew the Greengrass family was historically neutral. Perhaps with just a few changes his plans would still work, and the wizarding world would no longer have to deal with the threat of Voldemort.


	2. New World and New Faces

History Undone

Chapter One: School of Law

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.

A/N: Italics mean parseltongue, and assume all s sounds in parseltongue are prolonged. Bold text is from the Philosopher's Stone. I am amazed at the level of reviews this has gotten keep the coming. Enjoy!

A/N2: Sorry for the long delay in updating but my father was just in a horrible motorcycle wreak and that took up a lot of my time. I am also making up for this in the length and substance for the delay I think you guys deserve it. Remember folks this is an AU fic.

Harry found himself gobsmacked when the car came to a stop outside an elegant three story manor. The Dursley's would jump at the chance to even be allowed to sleep in a home like this. There was a small fountain of a man and a woman holding what appeared to be replicas of the stick Iris used to clean the bandage around his leg and the car of their blood stains. After asking about this Iris told him they were representations of the first witch and wizard in the Greengrass family, and the 'stick' she had been using was a wand. The deep green shrubs that lead to the front door seemed to glow a little, and Harry could swear he saw something move within the shrubs that were too big to be fireflies.

Once inside Harry saw a group of people gathered around a table. Two girls were off in a corner talking about someone named Malfoy and something called muggles. The older one had black hair and violet eyes. The younger one had sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. A raven haired woman was talking with a brown hair girl about animals for some reason. The last two adults were fussing over the cleanliness of the table. The man had brown hair and grey eyes, while the woman had brown hair and brown eyes.

A sudden popping sound next Iris made Harry jump a little. When he looked over at his godmother Harry saw this creature that had floppy ears, and stood about four feet tall. It had large sapphire coloured eyes. It was wearing what appeared to be a towel as a toga. "Does mistress wish Tatters to assist Lord Greengrass in helping Lord Potter to the table?"

"No Tatters thank you for asking though." Iris looked at Harry and smiled at his puzzled expression. "Harry meet our family house elf Tatters."

The elf bowed to Harry. "It is good to see you once again Lord Potter."

Harry was taken aback by this greeting. He didn't remember ever meeting Tatters, but given how Mrs. Greengrass was his godmother he must have been here as a baby. "It's nice to meet you Tatters." Harry extended his hand, but the elf stared at him confused.

"It is okay to shake his hand Taters." Iris said this with a smile growing across her face.

Tatters shook Harry's hand briefly before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Harry looked at Iris who just kept smiling at him.

"Come on Harry this way." Jacob said gesturing towards the table.

The three of them walked over to the table. Iris helped him get onto the table even though he said he didn't need the help. Once on the table the other man in the room took out his wand and started waving it over his leg. The light coming off the tip of the wand changed periodically from green to blue to red. This broad smile crossed his face. He looked at Harry and just shook his head.

"Is something wrong sir?" At this moment Harry thought he had done something wrong. Maybe his leg wasn't injured enough, or perhaps completely fixed, and this upset the man.

"Nothing is wrong Harry." Iris patted him on the shoulder. "Well how bad is it Jack?"

"He is now perfectly healed." Harry's green eyes went wide. "Oh don't worry about it young man. With witches and wizards your age this is perfectly normal."

The word 'normal', and the tone in which it was said made him smile. Normal, was he normal? He hoped so. He looked around the room. Everyone seemed happy that his leg had healed itself. A few hours ago this would have been seen as 'freakish' behavior and he would have been locked in his cupboard for the rest of the weekend. He looked back at the man who was once again casting more spells in his direction.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"Nothing is wrong Harry." The man looked over at him with a smile on his face. "And you don't have to call me sir. Mr. Granger or Jack will do just fine." The man messed up his hair. "Has anyone ever told you that you like father?" Harry shook his head in the negative. "What a shame. Well your eyes are Lily's that is for sure, but you have your father's hair and facial features."

"I do?" Harry asked.

"Yes you do. I have a question Harry." The man face took on a serious look. "Did they starve you?"

Harry looked around the room and an older woman in the room was looking at him as if she already knew the answer. "They didn't feed me much sir."

"Well it shows." He patted Harry on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll have you feeling better in no time, and with any luck you will turn out to be a great man just like your father."

"If by great you mean 'prankster extraordinaire' then you are correct." Iris looked crest fallen for a moment.

"Iris what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing I was thinking of my male counterpart." Harry was looking between the two adults. Jack looked disappointed, but Iris looked angry.

"Iris we have told you a thousand times. He said he did it and Dumbledore…."

"Dumbledore also told us Harry was as safe as any normal child." Iris huffed. "I don't think I can trust a word that man says now, and besides Barty Crouch's own son was a convicted Death Eater, so how do we know he is not trying to save his own skin?"

Jacob cut in at this point. "Iris not in front of the children, please?" He looked over at the three girls. "Girls do you think you can help Harry to the dining hall."

"Dining hall?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry, we spent most of the evening preparing for your and another person's arrival. So like you we have not eaten yet. And don't worry Harry; you can have all the food you want."

"But I don't want to look like Dudley." Harry said looking at the ground.

The adults laughed. Iris patted him on the shoulder. "I don't blame you Harry I wouldn't want to look like that filthy pig either."

"I always thought he looked more like a beached whale." Harry said in a low voice.

It seems as though Jacob heard him. "I think your right on that one Harry. Now go on all of you."

"Yes sir." All four of them responded as one.

A raven haired girl walked up to table with her hand held out. "Hi Harry, I'm Daphne, and this is Hermione and my sister Astoria, or Ria for short." She gestured to the bushy haired brunette, and the younger blonde respectively.

Harry shook Daphne's hand "Pleasure to meet you all."

Daphne moved to his his right and Hermione moved to his left. They waited to see if he could stand on his own. After making sure he wouldn't fall Harry began walking slowly. The small girl started walking in front of them. As they walked down the hallway she would pointing to pictures, statues, and pottery explaining their importance and history. Harry found the 'grand tour' to be humorous, but the two girls at his side just rolled their eyes. As they entered the dining hall Harry's jaw fell open. The room could fit three of the Dursley's kitchen and eating area combined. The long mahogany table and chairs were a stark cry from what they Dursleys had. The finery continued in the cutlery and other eating utensils set out before him. He could hear some giggling off to his left and right. He looked at both girls and found them covering their mouths.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing Harry, it's just that with your mouth held open like that it makes you look goofy." Hermione said.

"I do?"

"Yes, but don't worry you don't look too goofy Harry." Daphne said with a smile. "Why the funny look though?"

"My relatives don't have anything like this." He gestured to the dining table.

"Was it at least decedent?" Hermione asked.

"They had good table and chairs; they were just small compared to this."

"With a walrus and a whale as relatives I'm surprised you didn't have a buffet table as a dining table." Harry laugh at this. He was slightly troubled that Hermione said this in a cold tone of voice.

"Hermione," Daphne said sternly. "…be nice."

"It was kind of funny." Harry said quietly.

"That it was." Ria said as she sat down in a chair near the middle of the table.

Daphne and Hermione looked at one another, and with a simple nod from Daphne Hermione asked "So do you know any spells?"

Daphne motioned towards the table as she and Hermione walk along its left side. Harry sat across from Daphne.

"Not really, why do you ask?" Harry looked at the two sitting across from him.

"Well there is something that the two of us," Hermione gestured to herself and Daphne, "…have been studying. It is a bit of magic called Animagus, and we have been studying it for the past month."

Harry looked at the two of them a little confused. "Why?"

"Partially to prove that the Ministry can't detect all Underage Wizardry, and second because people say it is difficult to do, but I beg to differ." The smile that crawled across Daphne's face was almost predatory.

Harry's interest was piqued at this point. "How does this spell work?"

"It's more than a spell Harry." Ria said sipped on her drink. "It involves potions, spell work, and mental focus. All of which are difficult for Daphne." Daphne stuck her tongue out at her little sister.

Harry looked between the three of them. Daphne clarified her sister's statements. "There are advanced transfiguration, turning something into something else, and advanced potions." Harry nodded at this. "You also have to focus on the things that make you 'you'. Focus on who you are as a person, and let your inner animal come out."

"That sounds weird." Harry said this with a tinge of hesitation in his voice.

"We were skeptical about this as well Harry, but trust me it works." Hermione said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He thought about his life up to this point. How he reacted to things, and how he felt around people. Try as he might he could not get thoughts of the Dursleys to leave his mind. The more he tried to push them out of his mind the more they kept crawling back into his thoughts. He did not want thoughts of them to ruin the joy he was feeling at this moment. As his frustration built Harry could hear a growling sound. It took him a few minutes to push past the Dursleys, and focus on the sound. When his mind was clear of thoughts about the Dursleys something moved across his field of vision. The sound that followed that made Harry jump just a little. He found himself staring at pair of yellow glowing eyes, and he could hear something howling off in the distance.

Harry's eyes shot open. All Hermione could do was smile at the stunned expression on his face. "So what did you see?"

Harry looked perplexed for a minute then it dawned on him that they must have seen stuff as well. "I saw fur, yellow eyes, and I heard howling off in the distance."

"Sounds like a dog of some kind." Daphne said.

"It must be, but it will take time to figure out what kind of dog." Hermione said.

"You guys forgot to tell him what the professor told you." Ria said with a smile on her face.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"That it would take us four years at present to learn how to turn into animal form simply because we did not know enough about transfiguration." Hermione said with this know-it-all tone of voice. "But I wager that if we work together we can cut that time down to three and a half years."

"That's if we're lucky." Daphne corrected.

"True." Hermione said in a confidant tone of voice.

* * *

><p>Iris was glaring at her husband and Jack at the moment. This was an argument that the three had gotten into countless times over the years, and like Andromeda she did not think Sirius was guilty. The man was just thrown in Azkaban, and not a week later Barty's son was proven to be a Death Eater. This only added to her doubts about Sirius' guilt. Of course there was one way to prove this false or true, and now that the world would know what happened to Harry they would want to know about his parents last wishes, and their will told who they had chosen as the secret keeper.<p>

Jacob's voice pulled her out of her little bit of mental exile. "Iris what are you thinking about?"

"The will, and before you two say anything this is for Harry not me." Iris crossed her arms and began tapping her foot. "I would rather he _know _that the man in Azkaban for the betrayal of his parents is the right man."

"Iris this is insanity." Jacob said quietly.

"No. Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again expecting different results, and no one has ever put him on trial!" Iris screamed.

"There are times I am glad the dining hall is a ways off." Jacob said.

"Say what you want Jacob. I actually agree with her this time." Isabella Granger said with a pensive look on her face. "I am willing to put forth that the will be read, and if it reveals anyone else but Sirius as the secret keep then Barty's arse is in a sling."

"To be thrown?" Iris asked.

"Iris!" the other adults yelled.

"What if he is innocent then Crouch was just trying to save his son's arse." Iris just shrugged.

"This may be true, but I still have to go check on Pansy to make sure she is all right, and ready to head over here." Isabella said as she walked over to the floo. "I will be back in a few minutes, Granger Grotto!"

"Who is Pansy?" Minerva asked as they walked towards the dining hall.

"She is a young muggle-born witch that will be staying with us. I encountered her while working at my dental practice. She had a busted lip, chipped tooth, and fractured jaw that her _father_ said was the result of horse play with friends. He went round the twist however when she levitated a glass of water to her hand. This caused me to look into things a little more, and I didn't like what I found."

Iris looked back at her former house mate a look of stunned amazement on her face. "Did you call the authorities on the man?"

"He is a bobby Iris, and would probably get away with it like he has done before." The anger he felt towards the man was evident on his face.

"Jack Markov Granger did you at least explain to the girl what was going on?" Professor McGonagall scolded him as if he were a misbehaving first year.

"After we broke in, and subdued the man we did." Jack smiled at the memory.

"Jack!" Iris hands went to her mouth.

"It was either that or listen to the young lady get punched." Iris shivered at the thought.

"Anyway we obliviated his knowledge of even having a daughter, and brought her over to our estate. Isabella's sister is going to claim her as her daughter."

"Isn't her sister dying?" Iris asked.

"Yes, but since she has lived in the States for the last eighteen years few questions will be asked about her father." Jack looked a little crestfallen that he had to break the law to protect a child.

"How did you get him away from the girl, and what's her name?" Minerva asked a little worried what one of her best students might have done.

"I hit him with the bone breaking curse, and Jack hit with a stunner." Jacob said with a smile. Iris hit him over the shoulder. "Hey it's not like I aimed for his head."

"Her name is Pansy Parkinson..."

The sound of a hand banging against a table brought the adults attention to the kids at the table. Harry's eyes were wide open, both his hands were on either side of his plate and silverware, and the look on his face was a mixture of panic, shock, and wonderment. Looking over at her daughter and Hermione Iris could see mischievous grins on the girls face, and all she could do was groan at what the girls were probably teaching him. She looked over at McGonagall to find that the professor was shaking her head back and forth.

Jacob gestured for them to be silent. Astoria was giggling like crazy looking at them watching her sister and her friend, instruct Harry on 'illegal' underage magic. Personally Iris didn't have a problem with the girls learning to be animagi as long as the registered their forms with the Ministry, but Harry may need a way to get away from people like Malfoy so maybe he shouldn't register his. Was this a double standard? Yes, but she had her reasons. Her daughter and Hermione did not need these forms to be as good as James and Sirius. They would be able to prank people just fine without that technique.

Jacob cleared his throat to get the kids attention. The look of shock on Daphne's face was priceless.

"I thought we told you that becoming an animagus is dangerous girls?" Jack said trying to look as authoritative as possible, but failing miserably.

"You did Daddy, but we understand that it will take us four years to achieve it anyway so…" Hermione began.

"Ms. Granger I thought I made that perfectly clear that doing this is dangerous?" Minerva said with crossed arms.

"You did Professor McGonagall, but I think if we try _really_ hard at learning the required courses we can do it, and who knows maybe we will be off doing more reasonable things." Daphne finished with an 'I'm too sweet to lie to you' smile on her face.

"Daphne dear you and Hermione can oft be too smart for you good." Iris said with a smile.

"This coming from a Ravenclaw," Jack said with a smile on his face.

The laughter at the inside joke hurt just a little as Iris looked at Harry's confused expression. He probably felt like a fish out of water at the moment. Iris thought about her friend, and the joy the woman could bring. Harry had been told nothing but lies about both his parents, and that was disheartening. She planned to rectify that starting right now.

"Harry what did your relatives tell you about James and Lilly?" Iris asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Granger Estate<strong>

**Guest bedroom**

Pansy was looking at herself in the mirror. She was astonished at how quickly that bruise healed after Isabella put that past on her face and arms. It had been a month since she had gone to Dr. Granger's dental clinic, and she wondered what might have happened to her tonight if he had not shown up when he did. She took one last look in the mirror the black eye was down considerably, and her cheek had no visible signs of having been the focal point of her father's rage.

She was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that she was a witch, and that Dr. Granger and his wife could do stuff like what she saw this evening. She had been praying and screaming for her father to stop hitting her when she heard a door slam violently against the wall. She was expecting Bobbies to yank her father off of her, but when she heard her father scream in agony she looked towards the entrance of the house to see Dr. Granger, another man, and Mrs. Granger glaring at her father. Her father stood there looking at the new comers for a minute, and when Dr. Granger told him to back away from her he clenched his fist. Her father stood up and told the man to go to Hell. What happened next made her heart skip a beat. Her father charged them but Dr. Granger flicked his wrist and a beam of red light shot off the end off a stick he held in his hand, and her father crumpled to the floor. At first Pansy thought they were going to hurt her, but that thought faded as Dr. Granger started treating her wounds with a few flicks of the stick in his hand. He then told her something that blew her mind: she was a witch, and they were here to save her.

She at first didn't believe him, and who would, but when he brought up what she had done in his office she began to think of what had precipitated the beating. She was fixing her diner as per usual when she dropped a plate, and before her father could shove her face in the broken shards of plaster the plate fixed itself. Of course when she told them what happened both men kicked her father in the ribs, and Dr. Granger waved his wand one final time. This time it was aimed at the back of her father's head.

A knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Pansy asked.

"It's Isabella Pansy. May I come in?" the kind voice on the other side of the door made her sigh with relief.

"Yes ma'am." Pansy took one last look in the mirror at the new cloths she had been given and smiled at what she saw. It was defiantly better than the cheap stuff her father bought. The tee-shirt and slacks combo she was wearing did lean a little to the tomboyish side of things but she didn't care; it beat the second hand garbage her father bought.

"Those look better on you than they do on Hermione. She has never been able to pull off the tomboy look that well." The smile on Mrs. Granger's face was warm and welcoming.

"Thank you Misses Granger but I am sure Hermione looks just fine in them."

"She does but you pull off the look is all I am saying." Isabella walked over to the bed and sat down. "I just wanted to see if you had any more questions before we head over to the Greengrasses?"

"Am I really a witch?" the question rolled off her tongue before she could stop it.

"Yes you are. I thought we cleared this up?" The smile on her face was a genuine kind hearted smile.

"Well I just can't see myself as a witch. Is there any way to prove this?" She asked.

"I can think of one." She withdrew her wand. With a flick of her wrist the lights in the room dimmed down to almost nothing. "Here while this may not be your wand it should work for this." Isabella handed Pansy her wand. "What I want you to do is this: make a single looping motion, and say the word 'lumos'. And while doing this envision a light on the tip of the wand."

Pansy watched the motion and mimicked it a few times. Once she was certain about the motion she began focusing on the word and the 'effect' it was supposed to cause. Once she was certain that she had both parts down she gave it a try "Lumos!"

At once a small orb of light no bigger than a Christmas tree light appeared on the end of the wand. Her initial reaction was to drop the wand, but she grabbed before it could hit the bed. She quickly checked all parts of the small wooden object for any buttons or small switches that could explain this light's appearance. No part of the dragon pattern on the handle moved nor fell inward as her fingers pressed against its design, and the rest of the wand was as smooth as silk. Pansy looked back at Mrs. Granger who was smiling like crazy.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay now let's go everyone is waiting on us." Isabella led her out into the den where the fireplace held a gentle cozy fire. She reached into a miniature cauldron on the mantel and threw some kind of powder into the fireplace where the fire quickly turned green. The older woman looked pensive for a few moments before she turned back to Pansy. "This may sound weird but this fireplace is used as a method of travel. It is called the Floo Network, and it connects this fireplace with hundreds of others throughout England."

"How is that possible?" Pansy asked.

"It is a little beyond my understanding. I think it has to do with runic magic and some kind of enchantments, but the powder is what makes it all work. One moment and I will demonstrate this. Kyte come here for a moment." A second later the small creature that she had been introduced upon arriving at this place popped into existence once more. "Could you tell Jack to come here through the floo for a moment?"

The small creature bowed and disappeared within seconds. Pansy stood there transfixed looking at the fireplace expecting some kind of grand explosion to occur at any moment. Instead she stood there for about five minutes watching the flames gently reaching into the air before they flared up for a moment and Dr. Granger came stepping out of the fireplace. He looked a little worried, but when he saw the two of them standing there he broke into a smile.

"What seems to be the problem girls?" Dr. Granger asked.

"Nothing Jack I was just wanting to show Pansy here how the Floo Network functioned." She looked over at Pansy and smiled. "So what do you think?"

"It looks cool, but is it safe?"

"Very safe Pansy the flames don't actually burn. You can feel a movement but that is it. By the way how are you feeling?" Dr. Granger voice carried this concerned tone something she was not used to hearing coming from a man.

"Much better now thank you Dr. Granger, and if there is anything I can do…"

Jack held up his hand. "You don't have to do anything Pansy, and please it's just Jack, or even Hey-you which ever you feel comfortable with. Mr. Granger just makes me feel old. Okay?" Pansy shook her head in agreement. "Now what you need to do is take a pinch of this powder, throw it into the fire, and once it goes green you can step into the fire. Before doing so say your intended destination. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes sir." Pansy looked at the glittering green powder in the small cauldron.

"Okay one last thing you should know is that you should keep your elbows close to you body as they will run into other fireplaces if you don't. Okay now just do what I do if any of that confused you." Mr. Granger took a pinch of the glittering green powder and as he stepped into the fire he said "Greengrass Glade!" In a flash of fire he disappeared.

"Your turn Pansy, and remember speak clearly: Greengrass Glade, and if you don't see Jack when you exit call for Kyte he will come get you. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Pansy took a pinch of powder and tossed it into the fire. She took a calming breath before saying "Greengrass Glade!"

Pansy now knew what it felt like to get sucked through a straw. She could see multiple fireplaces whizzing past her. The sensation was almost sickening. She could not make out anything past the fireplaces, but given the time of day she was sure that nothing was going on. Just as she thought this would never end the sensation stopped and she felt herself stumble forward. A hand was placed on her shoulder before she fell to the floor. Pansy looked up to see Mr. Granger's smiling back at her, and a moment later Mrs. Granger joined them.

"Come on the others are waiting on us." Isabella said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"And then your father and his friends made a mad dash out of the class room. Needless to say they served detention for a week because of that one." Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing at the story Professor McGonagall was telling them.<p>

"How long did your hair stay pink?" Daphne had to wipe tears out of her eyes she was laughing so hard.

"About a week Ms. Greengrass and I am telling all of you right now if it happens again you will be in detention for a month. Am I clear on that?"

"Yes ma'am." They all answered as one. The stern look she was giving all of them made the children of the group shiver just a little bit.

The sounds of foot traffic across the marble floor brought everyone's attention to the entryway. There standing beside Mr. and Mrs. Granger was a raven haired girl with a thin build, midnight black hair, and a slightly pugish face. She was looking around the room at the people gathered around the table. She took the seat next to Jack who was seated two seats down on Harry's left side. Harry looked back at Iris to ask when the food would be ready when all of a sudden the plates in the middle of the table were filled with food.

Conversation was in abundance and the food was to die for. The kids talked about school while the adult discussed things Harry could barely comprehend. Something about a Wizengamot and laws needing to be passed to prevent what happened to him and Pansy. Ria had brought up a place called Diagon Ally, and to Harry it sound like the magical equivalent of a shopping mall. The other girls started asking about wands and cauldrons. The adults answer was 'we'll see'.

After a while Harry started to yawn, and he wasn't the only one. The girls all looked incredibly tiered, and Ria looked like she had fallen asleep sitting up. Jacob got up and tapped her on the shoulder which seemed to wake her.

"Well looks like you guys need to be off to bed." Jacob said with a smile.

"But I can stay up another hour." Ria protested.

"Sure you can sweet heart. Now off to bed with you." Jacob said with a smile. "Come on Harry I will show you to your room."

Harry followed Jacob up the stairs, and down a hallway with even more pictures. The girls went into two separate rooms (Daphne and Hermione almost dragged Pansy into their room). Harry was led to a room just past Ria's bedroom. The mahogany bed and the comforter and the drapes on the bed were midnight black in color. Jacob said that they could change the drapes and comforter to whatever Harry liked later. As Harry made ready for bed he just hoped that he would not wake back up in the cupboard tomorrow finding out that this had all been a dream.

* * *

><p>Iris awoke like usual to the smell of sausage and bacon being cooked. The popping sound of Tatters apparating into the room caused her a little concern as she had never come to wake her up in years unless something was wrong with the girls. She was told that there was a problem in the kitchen, but that was impossible there was nothing in the kitchen that Tatters could not fix.<p>

Iris through on her night robe over her nightgown, and walked to the kitchen. When she arrived she found Harry in front of the oven tending to the bacon. A plate of sausages had already been set aside. She looked over to the other side of the kitchen to see Tatters tending to the biscuits. Iris walked up to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little at the contact.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Greengrass did I do something wrong?" He asked a little shakily.

"No, you did nothing wrong Harry." She smiled at him. "I am just wondering why you are doing this."

"It's what I normally do. Of course I have to be let out of the cupboard first." He was looking at the ground at this point.

"Harry look at me." Iris gently lifted his head so he was looking at her. "I appreciate what you have done, but it is mine or Tatters job to cook around here. It is dangerous for a child to do the cooking on their own."

"But I did it at Aunt Petunia's house." Harry's eyes were wide at this point.

"That's because Petunia hated your mother and by extension you." Harry's eyes got a little wider. "Don't worry Harry you will not have to go back there ever again."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really, now go in the dining room and take a seat I think the others will be getting up soon." Iris said with a smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am." Harry ran off to the dining hall.

"He was in no danger madam Greengrass."

"I know Tatters, but I want him to be a child not a servant." She looked over at the elf. "Our offer still stands if you don't want to do this we will…"

"No madam!" Tatters said emphatically. "I will continue serving this family as I have done for years." Tatters crossed her arms and stood proud.

"Of course, now I am going to wake Sir-snores-a lot." She smiled as Tatters shook her head in mock disbelief. She turned to Tatters. "If he does this again just make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"Yes mistress." Tatters bowed.

Iris walked back up stairs past Daphne, Hermione, and Pansy. Ria was not far behind them, and given the condition of her hair it looked like Daphne had gotten her revenge for the toothpaste prank pulled on her yesterday. Iris wanted to stop this, but knew the more she the more she tried the more the kids would do it. Ah being a rebellious youth how she missed it.

As she got closer to the master bedroom she could hear the grinding that was her husband's breathing. She conjured a ball of water over his head and let it fall. Jacob shot up at once looking around the room. When his eyes fell on Iris he just raised an eyebrow.

"Isabella said that she was going to try and get James and Lilly's wills read today, and if she gets it you need to be up and ready to go." Iris just glared right back at her husband.

"But today is Saturday." Jacob protested.

Iris let out a long sigh. "It is either this or nothing _special_ for tonight." This caused her husband to smile broadly, and jump out of bed and make a mad dash for the shower. "Men are so predictable." Iris said with a smile gracing her face.

When she got back down in the dining room she found Tracey had snuck over here for breakfast, and given Specters complaining Tracey's mother Joan was wondering was wondering where she was. After telling Specters that it was okay and for Joan and Michael to come by later the elf popped out of sight.

"Mum, are we getting wands today?" Daphne asked with a smile plastered across her face.

Iris looked at her daughter for a moment. "And what would give you that idea Daphne?"

"Well we are going to Diagon Alley to buy Harry and Pansy robes and what not, and clearly the two of them are very curious about magic. It would only stand to reason that we would be picking up their wands today."

Iris closed her eyes. "If you weren't so cunning I would say you would be in Ravenclaw when you get sorted next September."

"Sorted?" Harry asked.

"At Hogwarts the school you all will be going to next year you will all be sorted into one of four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. And no Daphne; Hermione; Tracey; and Ria you will not be getting your wands today." All four girls snapped their fingers.

The rest of breakfast flowed smoothly with the magically raised kids and Iris informing Harry and Pansy on what they could expect in Diagon Alley. Iris assured Harry that Dursley's wouldn't be anywhere near Diagon Alley, and even the muggle stores they were going to would be kilometers away from Little Whinging. The smile on Harry's face upon hearing this was heartwarming.

As promised Isabella had gotten an emergency session of the Wizengamot in order to deal with James and Lily's wills. Jacob said he would bush for the full reading to be done later in the day so that they could get all the shopping done. Once the kids were done eating Iris had them get ready to go shopping.

* * *

><p>Jacob was sitting in Courtroom Ten listen to Albus try to defend the reason he had sealed the Potter's wills, and place Harry with those… beasts. As it stood Madam Bones was relentless in questioning on the placement issue having seen where the Dursley's had been letting Harry sleep. When the Wizengamot was shown memories from Amelia, Jacob, and Albus the court erupted in shouts of outrage. When asked if he even checked on Harry Albus said that he had a squib looking out for Harry's well being next door, but wanted him to have a happy normal childhood. One that wasn't tainted by the stories of the boy-who-lived. This only added fuel to the fire.<p>

"So you are telling me that NO ONE even went into the house to make sure his LIVING quarters were adequate?!" Amelia yelled.

"I can assure you Madam Bones that my intentions…" Albus was cut off by Isabella.

"…are about as crazy as Bellatrix Lestrange." Isabella growled.

"ISABELLA!" Alice Longbottom screamed.

"Sorry Lady Longbottom, but he sounds that crazy at this moment." Isabella hung her head low. You could barely hear her over the commotion the comment caused.

Fudge was banging his gavel several times before order was restored. "Ladies and Gentlemen there is no need for this commotion." There were a few murmurs as he said this. "Now Lady Granger what is it you think will be accomplished by doing this?"

Isabella cleared her throat. "I am hoping to bring to light the Potter's real intentions should their son be made an orphan, and to confirm what this court has failed to do about Sirius Black." This caused an even bigger shite storm. There were those calling for her to be examined by a mediwizard, some were calling for her to be replaced by her husband, and yet others agreeing with her. Once everyone calmed down Isabella continued. "I find it funny Mr. Malfoy that you dare stand in the way of this since Lord Black may have been Imperused just like _yourself_, and him being in Azkaban is the only reason you are even allowed to sit in this chamber."

"How dare you!" Lucius screamed.

Isabella continued as if Lucius didn't even exist. "In short Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot this not for our benefit, but for Harry James Potter a boy who lost his parents, and his childhood on that night in October of 1981." There were quiet murmurs heard in the court again. "I ask that you consider this when voting on this matter: what if it was your child? Would you not want you final wishes to be heard, and not determined by the Chief Warlock or Witch of the day?"

The entire courtroom was silent. Jacob looked over at Lucius Malfoy. The man was throwing daggers at Isabella with his stare. He then looked to Dumbledore. The man looked crestfallen. He had been chastised and fined for his actions regarding Harry, but he had been allowed to keep his potion as Chief Warlock since he had been wanting to protect Harry from the reprisal of the Death Eaters, and his standing as Headmaster of Hogwarts was sound considering he had teachers like McGonagall to run oversight of his handling of the school. Jacob was wondering what the man was thinking when he left Harry on that doorstep all those years ago.

Jacob was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Amelia's voice. "Thank you Lady Granger, and now I think we should put the matter to a vote."

The minister continued the sentiment. "All in favor of repealing the hold on the Potter's will?" Along with Jacob and Isabella about two thirds of the Wizengamot raised their hands. The look on Albus' face was a mixture of shock and oddly pride. He chanced a glance at Lucius. The man seemed livid that his seat was now in serious jeopardy. "All those opposed?" saved for fifteen people the remainder of the court kept their hands down. The toad of an Undersecretary had her hand raised for some obtuse reason, Jacob was sure this woman had issues. "It seems the hold has been removed Albus. As such the Solicitor the Potter's worked with will be informed of the decision, and…"

"Minister if I may interrupt?" Jacob stood up.

"The decision has been rendered Lord Greengrass, is there something else you wish to add?"

"Not really Minister Fudge, it is just Lord Potter is out getting new clothes considering his relatives seemed to have given him cast offs from their beached whale of a son." Jacob said with fire and venom in his voice.

"I see Lord Greengrass, do you think he will be ready after lunch?" Fudge asked.

"I believe so sir."

"Then the court is adjourned until one P.M."

* * *

><p>Harry was looking at himself in the mirror. While he felt weird wearing these robes they looked a hell of a lot better than the cast offs the Dursley's gave him. The black and green robes were chosen by Daphne and Hermione because they said it brought out the color of his eyes. Harry didn't buy this, but didn't see the harm in buying good clothes. He was still wondering if Mrs. Greengrass was serious about not needing him to pay her back for all of this. She had told him to not worry about any of it that this would make up for nine years of birthdays and Christmases that she had missed.<p>

A knock on the door brought Harry's attention back to the here and now.

"Come in."

Jacob walked into the room and the look on his face was a mixture concern and happiness. He was also dressed completely different then when he had left the house this morning. He was now wearing deep purple robes, and a weird hat. On the left side of his robes was a symbol of a snake coiled around what looked like an oak tree.

"Those look good on you Harry." Jacob said.

"Thank you sir, and like I told Iris if there is…"

He was cut off. "Harry you don't have to do anything. We may not be your parents, but we are your care takers, and that means **WE** buy your clothes; food; and necessities."

"Then why didn't my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon do it?"

"Because they are vile, spiteful, and evil people Harry," Harry nodded his agreement to the statement. "No decent parent, guardian, or care giver would ever treat a child the way you were treated." Harry was stunned at the calm assertiveness in Jacob's voice. He nodded his agreement to the man's statement, or was it a declaration of intent? "Now are you ready to go?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, now do you remember how to use the Floo network?"

"Is there no better way to travel?" Harry's first experience with the Floo Network was horrible. He ended up tumbling out of the Granger's fireplace, and the incident repeated itself when he flooed over to the Leakey Cauldron. The first time he used the floo he had to call Tatters because he ended up in some place called The Three Broomsticks. At least at the Leakey Cauldron Iris caught him, but it was still a little bit embarrassing.

"Well there is apparating which is like being pulled through a straw, but it only takes a few seconds to get where you're going." Harry shivered at the thought of doing this. "Then there is portkeys. That feels like a hook is attached to your naval and your pulled up, and dropped into your intended destination." Harry just shook his head at this thought. "I know I am making these sound worse than they actually are, but that's because I like driving."

Harry couldn't argue with that sentiment driving sound a thousand times better than these forms of travel. "So what phrase do I have to say?"

"Ministry of Magic, and just remember that the spinning isn't really happening it is the different angles of the fireplaces that you are passing by." Jacob said with a smile as he walked beside Harry.

"Yes sir."

"Harry you can call me Jacob." Jacob said this laughing just a little.

When they rounded the corner Harry found Iris and Isabella chatting about something with a lady he had never seen before. She had black hair and light blue eyes. She was dressed the same way Jacob and Isabella were dressed. The only difference was the symbol on the left side of her robes. It was a shield with both a sword and a wand in front of it. The symbol on Isabella's robe was of otter posed in front of a book. When the dark haired woman noticed Harry she smiled.

"Hello Lord Potter it is good to see you again." The woman's voice reminded him chimes ringing in a gentle breeze.

"Alice he doesn't know about that yet." Iris said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Alice asked.

"His relatives hid everything from him." Jacob growled.

"Those bastards, what were they thinking?" Alice was getting glared at by Isabella and Iris. "What the word fits their behavior." Alice crossed her arms.

"Twelve years in living in noble society and you still love shoving you common origin in my wife's face." Alice glared at Jacob. "No wonder I love you." Iris crossed her arms and glared at her husband. "Of course I love you too sweetie."

"Uh-huh, you're just saying that to stay out of trouble." Harry looked back at Jacob and he had this ear to ear smile on his face. "Now let's go the kids and I will need to be in visitor's section."

Iris called the others to join them. When the girls got there Isabella and Alice went through the Floo, the girls followed them. Next was Jacob, and he asked Harry to follow him. After throwing the powder into the fire, and saying 'Ministry of Magic' Harry stepped into the green fire. Once again his word was sent spinning around. When he arrived at the Ministry he was surprised at the grandness of the place. The large statue of a witch and a wizard surrounded by other magical creatures grabbed his attention right away. He looked over to the others, and the only one who looked as stunned as he felt was Pansy. Isabella parted ways with them at this point saying she was going to deal with someone by the name of Lucius.

Jacob, Alice, and Iris led the kids to a desk where they would get visitors passes for them. After the kids ages were verified through a spell the clerk asked for their names, and when Harry's name came up the man's eyes went wide. Like others he had met in Diagon Alley once they heard his name they started thanking him for something he didn't remember. Iris thanked the man and ushered Harry along. After the other kids got their visitors passes the group went to a set of elevators. The group took an elevator down to the tenth floor.

Alice and Jacob went into a door that the kids weren't allowed to go through. This however didn't stop Hermione and Daphne from trying to get though, and the sight of them being pushed back by a magical barrier was funny. With the two grumbling girls in tow the group of seven made their way to the to a vast seating area that looked into a large room with about fifty people either wearing the black robes that Alice, Jacob, and Isabella; or red robes and hats. A plump man sat in the middle of a raised section directly across from him. In a section just above him sat the old man from last night. Off to the man's left sat Madam Bones, and to his right sat a woman who could be best described by the word toad. Harry looked to the middle of the room and saw a man with graying sandy blonde hair. There was a large red manila envelope in his hand. Once it seemed the room was full the man in the middle of the far platform banged a gavel.

"I call this meeting of the Wizengamot back into session. Lord Greengrass is Lord Potter present?" the plump man asked.

"Yes Minister Fudge he is here." Jacob gestured to Iris.

"Would Lord Potter please stand up?" Minister Fudge asked.

"He means you Harry." Daphne whispered.

Harry looked around the room and could see every one looking in his general direction. He felt uncomfortable about all of this. Why was this man asking him to stand up? Had he done something wrong, or was it about his parents? Harry felt a hand gently squeeze his right shoulder. He looked to find Iris looking at him with a sad expression in her eyes.

"It's okay Harry you have done nothing wrong." Iris said this with as much kindness as she could put into the shot sentence.

Harry slowly rose to his feet. "Yes sir, is there something I can do for you?"

"No Lord Potter there is nothing you need to do, nor can do for me." The Minister said this in a soft conciliatory tone. "But I would like to extend my apologies to you. We let you down Lord Potter. We should have pushed harder, and unlocked your parents will when it being sealed was first brought to our attention. I just hope you can forgive us."

"So long as I don't have to go back to my aunt and uncles I don't have anything against you sir." The words left his mouth before he could stop them.

"Well you will never be going back there Lord Potter, and now with that out of the way let us turn to the reading of the wills." Minister Fudge turned to the man in the middle of the room. "Now Mr. Lawson since this concerns very pressing legal matters I am requesting that the will be read publicly is that alright with you?"

"Minister I have been trying to have this done for the last nine years. The Potters wanted this done in the event of their deaths. Why I do not know, but it was the last request of me, and had it not been for the Chief Warlock I would have had it done the following day." All eyes turned to the old man with the long beard at this point. "Albus if there is anymore watershed information in this..." he held up the envelope, "I swear to you…"

"I will take full responsibility for my actions Mr. Lawson. Now can we move on with it?" Professor Dumbledore looked saddened at the man's statements.

Mr. Lawson opened the envelope and there was a red flash of light around it, and a subsequent red flash of light around Harry. "I am sorry Lord Potter, but the wills could not be read unless you were present. The spell they sealed it with was keyed to your blood." Harry nodded his head more interested in what his parents had to say than the magic. "I am also compelled by magic to read the first portion of will uninterrupted." Mr. Lawson waited for a show of agreement from the Minister and those around him. Harry noticed a man with long blonde hair moving around in his seat off to the right of the Minister.

Mr. Lawson then began the reading.

"I James Charles Potter declare that this is my last will and testament. I Lily Julie Potter declare this to be my last will and testament. Any wills before this one are considered null and void effective October 30, 1981. The first thing we would like to clarify is that our secret keeper is NOT Sirius Orion Black. We have switched it as of yesterday to Peter Daniel Pettigrew. If you have not found his body the coward has probably hidden in his animagus form, a rat, and all attempts to find him must be made for our sons safety should Harry survive."

Even before Mr. Lawson stopped reading the courtroom erupted in shouts for someone called Crouch to resignation, and yet others were calling for someone else to read the will to verify what the man had just said. The woman with the monocle went down there and verified what Lawson had not lied, and she went so far as to check the seal on the envelope. Once everyone saved for the man with long blonde hair were satisfied the will was read further. Fifty thousand galleons were left to a Remus Lupin. Sirius Black was given a residence in London and collection of Play Witch (something that angered Iris), and an assortment of other things were given to other people. Harry was given the rest which Mr. Lawson said he would tell him and his guardians latter.

"In regards to Lord Potter, his list of guardians are as follows: Sirius Orion Black, Iris Janet Greengrass, Jacob and Alice Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, Andromeda Tonks, and Amelia Bones. If the first person on the list is unable to take care of him then the next person on the list is to be found. If no one on this list survives this God awful war then Minerva McGonagall is to look after him. We don't think any less of you Minerva it is just that we do not wish to burden you so unless absolutely necessary. Under no circumstance is Harry to ever be left in the care and custody of his Aunt Petunia and her husband. Though she may be a squib and well treated by her mother and father she will show him no love, and will more than likely kill the boy. We love you Harry. Know this: we will always be with you."

The next thing Harry knew the court room exploded with a hundred voices trying to be heard at once. He could hear the gavel be banged against the table off in the distance but he didn't care. He could feel someone wrap their arms around him. He could hear his godmother whispering comforting words into his ear. All Harry could think about at this point is: why was it that this Sirius Black never showed up to get him out of the Dursley's.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a cold dreary cell in Azkaban sat a mangy dog curled up in a corner. The dog was watching a Dementor glaring into his cell at him. It was as if it was trying to scare him, but its attempt fell flat. Sirius Black had long ago learned that in this form he was safe. A silver fox ran up to the Dementor and chased it away. The dog turned back into his normal form. Sirius' hair was unkempt, and his beard nearly touching the floor. He was wondering what the human guards were doing up this high in the tower. He had just had lunch so there was no real reason for them to heading down this way. All the cells were full. No one up this far ever got an early release. He got close to the cell door in hopes to hear what the guards were talking about.<p>

"I am telling you I was there. The man is innocent, and the boy looked devastated after the will was read." A deep masculine voice said.

"Yes I know I read the letter Dodson, but I find it hard to believe he didn't betray them." That sound like the same callus bitch that brought him to this Godforsaken island. A nightstick was banged against the cell bars. "Get your skinny arse up Black!"

Sirius growled a little at the indignation in the woman's voice. "What do you want Hagzila?"

The other guard was snickering a little at this, but after being glared at by the older young man cleared his throat. "Lord Black it seems that Lord and Lady Potter's will have cleared you of at least one of the charges against you."

"About bloody time," Sirius said this as he stood up. "When are we leaving?"

"Right now milord," Dodson said.

Sirius was let out of his cell, and magical suppressing handcuffs were placed around his wrist. They lead him down the stairs to the front door of the prison with Dementors glaring down at them from the upper levels. Sirius gave the Dementors the two fingered salute as he boarded the boat that would take him to his date with the Vail of Death for there was no way he was being set free today.

Forty-five minutes later found Sirius sitting in courtroom ten with the entire Wizengamot looking at him with mixed expression of fear and sorrow. He saw Alice Longbottom smiling down at him, and he wondered what had happened to Augusta, and for that matter Frank. She waved at him, and he waved back. He looked further around the room he noted that Jacob Greengrass, Isabella Granger, and Terence Davis were still alive which made him feel a little bit better. Maybe Harry had stayed with them in his absence, and maybe just maybe the boy had had a good life. In truth he wanted to turn around and see if Harry was in the visitors section of the courtroom, but thought better of it. Harry wouldn't remember him at all, and the last time he had seen the boy he was in the process of tossing his lunch up on the rat's clothing.

The banging of the Minister's gavel mad Sirius look up at the man sitting there, and he felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. There sitting in the Minister's chair was Cornelius Fudge a man he knew full well was in the back pocket of every dark family within spitting distance of the British Ministry of Magic.

"This session of the Wizengamot is once again called to order." Cornelius looked directly at him. "Lord Black we have called you hear today to ask you questions about the events that occurred on November third 1981."

What? Didn't they want to ask him about James and Lily's deaths? After all that is why he was in Azkaban wasn't it? The only thing that happened on November third was Peter blowing up a muggle automobile after cutting off his left pinkie finger. Of course he was blamed for that too. But the guards treated him like dirt for his 'first' crime.

"Lord Black if you are willing to take Veritaserum we will begin the questioning?" Sirius wanted to smile at Amelia Bones, but he decided against it as it would be food for these lions. Seeing her occupy the seat for the leader of DMLE was a welcome sight as it meant the DMLE had at least one functioning brain.

"I'll drink the whole damn vial Madam Bones if it appeases the court." There was a sharp gasp heard around the room.

"Lord Black I don't think that will be necessary." Amelia motioned for an Auror to administer the potion. After the three drops had been administered and the customary time had elapsed the questions began. "Sirius Orion Black what was your Potions score on your OWLs?"

This was a question he wouldn't have normally known the answer to as he could care less about such things, but he could feel the potion stir up the memory, and then answer left his mouth. "I received an Acceptable."

Amelia looked over to a clerk off to her right and when the witch nodded her head she continued the questioning. "What happened between you and Peter Pettigrew on November the third 1981?"

"I had been chasing him after he betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort," he wanted to laugh when people shivered at the madman's name. "…when I corned him in a muggle shopping district he cut off the little finger on his left hand before he cast a blasting charm on a parked car causing it to explode. I got caught in the blast, and when I came to Peter was gone. I can only assume he turned into his animagus form and took off. He is a rat if you're wondering."

There were gentle whispers going around the room at moment. Cornelius banged his gavel once to quiet the chamber. "Well it seems that we have been misled it seems, all those who believe Lord Black to be guilty?" Only four hands were raised. Gregory Goyle Sr., Charles Crabbe, Armand Nott, and some toadish looking woman he had never seen before. "And all of those in favor of innocent?" Damn near the rest of the room held up their wands. "Well it seems we all owe you an apology Lord Black and the Ministry will be paying for your stay at St. Mungo's owing to our responsibility for your prolonged exposure to Dementors."

"Is there no way around this Minister Fudge?" A familiar female voice asked. Sirius looked over at Isabella and smiled.

"I am sorry Lady Granger, but this is the protocol we go through for any released prisoner who has stayed in Azkaban." Madam Bones said with a frown. "We will cut this as short as possible though if the patient does well."

"That seems fair, and since Sirius is a free man would he be able to declare who is his proxy?" Lucius asked.

"Yes he would be." Cornelius answered. "Lord Black as per your mother's final will Lucius has been voting in your stead. With your permission he can…"

"Absolutely NOT," Sirius screamed.

"My Lord I have voted in good stead for the Black family for the last nine years, and I will continue to do so." Lucius said in a soft gentle voice, but his eyes were like knives cutting into Sirius' flesh.

"Hardly, you were voting the way my mother wanted you to vote, and if you are unaware my mother and I disagreed on a few things, so I choose Lady Granger to vote in my stead." Sirius didn't hide his disdain for Narcissa's husband. "And should anything happen to me the vote goes to my godson Harry James Potter." There was a sharp intake of air heard round the room. Sirius just smiled as he looked around the room. Lucius looked absolutely livid.

"As you wish Lord Black, guards you may now remove the cuffs." Minister Fudge said before he brought down his gavel and ended the session. Sirius looked over at Lucius to watch Amelia and two Aurors demanded the Black family seal be removed from his robes. Sirius grinned as Lucy boy removed the Black family seal from his robes, and was escorted from the chamber.

"Can we see him once he is released from the Ministry's custody?" Iris' familiar disturbingly calm voice rang out.

"Of course you can Lady Greengrass." Madam Bones said.

The Minister talked for a little while long expressing remorse for not pushing for a trial for Sirius, but he knew this was just talk, and the man was using this as an excuse to prop himself as the protector of the innocent. He began promising to look at everyone who was just thrown into Azkaban.

Sirius stopped listening to this after about five minutes. He knew that if Fudge was given the right type of persuasion the issue would be pushed under the rug and forgotten. Once the blow hard stopped talking Sirius was taken out of the courtroom and down to a changing room where he was given some cheap robes for his lost muggle clothing, and was told he could get his wand once he left. After changing and cleaning up a bit Sirius was taken to the discharge area of DMLE. A few of the Aurors were looking at him crossly, and he was certain a few of them thought he really betrayed his friends and killed those muggles. All he could do was smile at them and sign the parchment they provided after a thorough reading to make sure he wasn't being hoodwinked into confessing to something else he hadn't done.

"I've heard of due diligence Sirius, but this is a bit ridiculous." Jacob said. Sirius turned around and found the man smiling mischievously at him. "I should have listened to my wife all those years ago mate, and for that I am sorry."

"After what I've been through what do you expect?" Sirius asked laughing a little bit.

"Not much to be honest. I just want to apologize to you Sirius, like everyone else I believed you did it, but I'm glad I was wrong." Jacob Greengrass was looking at the ground a very rare sight for the ever proud serpent.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. Then Jacob told him what happened to Harry. How Dumbledore had taken him to Petunia's, and there the boy was abused physically and probably mentally as well. He was also forced to cook for two over weight pigs, and the disgusting horse of a woman, and that this portion of the abuse was only discovered this morning. Sirius could feel the blood coursing through his temple at a rapid rate, and his fists were clenched in sheer unbidden rage. "I'm going to…"

"You will do nothing!" Iris' voice came from off to his left. Sirius spun around to find Iris' cold grey eyes glaring at him. He looked behind her and saw two girls that could only be hers and Jacob's children. He was uncertain who the other two belonged to, and the boy was undoubtedly Harry. His messy black hair and facial structure reminded Sirius of James, but the boys eyes were unmistakably Lily's.

Sirius walked over to the young man and fell to one knee. Sirius gazed into those emerald green eyes, and then he wrapped his arms around the boy before him. "I am sorry Harry I shouldn't have gone after Peter."

A/N: This has not been edited. I thought you guys were waiting long enough for this, and/or any update from me. Read and Review please. Cheers!


	3. Shops and Trains

History Undone

Chapter Three: Shops and Trains

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.

A/N: Italics mean parseltongue, and assume all s sounds in parseltongue are prolonged. There is text in here from Philosopher's Stone I have not bolded it or anything else as it distracts from the story. There will also be information from Pottermore in this fic. I am amazed at the level of reviews this has gotten keep the coming. Slytherin house RULES!

A/N2: To everyone who has/may ask about Hermione and Pansy's blood-status I would like to state that the difference from cannon goes down to the idea that spawned this story. It was a real simple thought: What if Harry and Neville's blood-status was switched? Then that lead to the question of Hermione being in Slytherin, and what the world would be like if she was a pure-blood, so that is why her and Pansy's situation has switched. That is why this story is classified as AU (Alternate Universe/semi non-cannon); now one with the story. Enjoy!

Harry was lying in bed on this Saturday morning in July thinking back on all the things that had happened to him over the past year. He had met his godparents, and was taken out of the Dursley's. His godmother was now his legal guardian. His godfather was present in his life too, but he was still currently a patient at St. Mungo's due to his long exposure to the Dementors of Azkaban. Harry had no idea what those things were, but given the way Sirius looked he didn't want to meet one any time soon.

Harry looked around his bed room and smiled. The black and green colors grew on him. He was wondering if he got sorted into Slytherin if he would ask to change it to silver and green, but that was still a few months away. Aside from the bed his room was adorned with posters of some of his favorite bands, and a few pictures of his parents were hanging beside his bed. A few pictures of him with his four closes friends were also next to his bed. Tracey had a bad tendency to place bunny ears behind his head, and the constant movement of the pictures meant that he and his friend got into a bit of a shoving match from time to time.

Harry picked up the picture of his four closest friends. He, Hermione, Tracey, Daphne, and Pansy had spent hours learning about each other and the Animagus transformation. Ria seemed to view Harry as an older brother, and it was absolutely funny when she would run into the picture to annoy Daphne then duck behind him to keep Daphne at bay. The only boy his age he was friends with was Lady Longbottom's son Neville. Neville was a quiet reserved boy, who like the rest of them would be going to Hogwarts in a little over a month. In fact their birthday parties were scheduled for the same day July 30.

This thought brought a smile to Harry's face. He had never had a birthday party of his own. Dudley always flaunted this little fact all the time. "No one cares about you." He would say. Harry was smiling at the thought of how wrong Dudley was. His one and only regret is that he would not be allowed to go to Dudley and jinx the Hell out of him once he received his wand.

A knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Harry can I come in?" the soft spoken voice of Neville Longbottom carried through the door.

"Come on in Neville." The portly boy walked through the doorway. "What's up Neville?"

"Nothing much we just got our Hogwarts letters today." Neville tossed an envelope to Harry. He recognized Professor McGonagall's handwriting on the envelope.

"I bet you mum was ecstatic." Harry said with a smile.

"She was indeed. Mum says Sirius will be joining us." There was a look of dread on his face.

"He needs the fresh air, and it isn't going to be too bad Neville he has sworn off pranking you. After what your mum did to him I don't think he'll go back on that promise." Harry wanted to shiver at the thought of what Alice Longbottom had done to his godfather after the man turned Neville's hair green, his eyes pink, and his skin grey. In response Alice caused Sirius' clothes to turn into a ballerina outfit, and the man started to perform the female half of the Nutcracker. "Just remind me never to prank you."

"What are you five learning from the man anyway?" Neville asked.

"Sorry Nev that is the one thing I can't tell you as it is a Marauders' secret." Harry smiled at the thought of learning about Animagus transformation from Sirius. He and the girls (Pansy included) had discovered Sirius was an Animagus when the man jumped out of closet and scared them to death in his dog form. He had offered his assistance when he learned the group was trying to do the same thing. Harry looked back at his school list of needed supplies. "So what house do you think you will end up in?"

"I don't know." Neville shrugged his shoulders a little at the question. "I am thinking I might end up in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. What about you Harry?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Neville." Harry sighed. "I am a perfect fit for any of the houses. I am cunning, intelligent, loyal, and brave."

"You must have some idea." Neville was smiling widely now.

"Well my mum and dad were in Gryffindor, but I am torn a little bit."

"Why is that?"

"Well I would feel lousy if I couldn't chat with the girls without being glared at by my own house, and Slytherin." Harry said waving his hand somewhat dismissively. "Besides I think the girls would kill me." Harry grinned. "Either that or I might wake up as a hag."

Neville started laughing. "I don't doubt that one bit mate."

A gentle knock on the door caused Neville to jump just a little. Neville's mum opened the door. Her long black hair tied back in a ponytail made her look slightly younger somehow. "Neville dear I told you to get Harry so we could head to Diagon Alley before it got too crowded."

"Sorry mum." Neville said rubbing the back of his head.

The three of them made their way to the living room where everyone else was gathered. Jacob and Jack were talking in whispers off in a corner. Iris was glaring at the girls for some reason or another, meanwhile Sirius was sitting in a chair one hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle a laugh. Harry looked to Ria who simply held up her hands in mock surrender, and gestured to Pansy and Daphne. Both girls robes were bright pink, and their hair was fuchsia. It seems that the girls had gotten hold of someones wand, and been fooling around with some of the joke jinxes that Sirius had been teaching them. Hermione was smiling like mad at her friends 'plight'.

"Now I am of half a mind to not get you your wand today Daphne, and Pansy if Isabella knew what you were up to I think she would agree with me." She then looked over to Sirius. "And you, you overgrown little boy of a man I swear if you teach them any more of these spells I will…"

"Iris there is no need to be a nagging mediwitch. He gets enough of it at the hospital." Alice said with smile on her face.

"A hospital you seem to be spending a lot more time at Alice." Iris looked appraisingly at Neville's mum.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Iris. Now why don't we all head to Diagon Alley?" Alice's face had gone slightly pink. She quickly dispelled the colour change done to the girl's robes and hair.

The group was still laughing at the banter between Iris and Alice as they made their way to the entrance to Diagon Alley. The first stop of the day was Gringott's Wizarding bank. Harry had come here a few days after the fire storm caused by the reading of his parents' will had subsided. He didn't get to look inside either of his vaults then, but he was told he had plenty of money. It was odd coming from a portion of the world that used paper money to a place where gold, silver, and bronze were still commonly used as currency. The group had to split up into three groups. Jacob took Tracey and Astoria, and Pansy with him. Harry, Daphne, and Hermione were with Iris. Neville went with his mum and Sirius although he looked a little green, and Harry wasn't sure if that was because of the speed of the carts, or because he would be riding with Sirius.

"So guys what are we going to do once we get to Hogwarts?" Daphne asked as the cart took a wide right turn.

"Why are you even thinking about this now?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know it could have something to do with the house we will be in." Daphne said with an air of confidence.

"Still think the young Lord Potter is destined for Slytherin eh?" Iris asked.

"Iris, please don't call me that." Harry was looking down at his feet.

"Oh, come off it Harry. You are a lord of an ancient and noble family. You need to get use to people addressing you so." Hermione said matter-of-factly. She was attempting to conceal her bossy overtone behind a sweet smile.

"And this is why I say give her ten years and she will be the youngest Minister for Magic this country has ever seen." Iris said with a smile.

"Vault 687**"** The goblin said as the cart came to a stop.

As they climbed out of the cart Iris handed over the vault key. "After today Harry that key is yours, but you need to remember this is your school money. Okay?"

Harry nodded as the door opened. Harry's jaw nearly hit the floor when the door revealed the contents of the vault. The vault contained a vast amount of gold, silver and bronze. Iris walked in and started scooping up small amounts of the coins into a small pouch. Harry knew this was only a trust vault, but this caused him to wonder. If this was only for his schooling how much money did he really have? Once Iris was done getting his money they went to Hermione's and then Daphne's trust vaults. These vaults didn't contain as much money as Harry's and Iris explained that the Potter family had been around so long that their wealth was substantial. All he could do was nod. He knew she wouldn't know the exact amount off the top of her head.

Once they were back in the main portion of the bank Harry spotted Neville kissing the ground. He chuckled to himself a little at the image that would be permanently burned into his mind. On their way out Sirius stopped to say hello to the biggest man Harry had ever seen in his life. At first Harry was terrified of the man, but as he talked he relaxed as the man jovially talked with Sirius and Isis.

"I am telling you Hagrid that drink will get you killed one of these days." Sirius said between barking laughs.

"Aw I am only going to the bar after I pick something up for Dumbledore." Hagrid said with an overly large smile. He looked over at Harry. "Are you 'arry?" Harry nodded. "Then let me get you something for leaving you with those horrible people."

Iris spoke up at this point. "Hagrid you don't have to…"

"No I insist. It's I that took him to those horrible people, and I want to repay him for doing so." The thick beard curved into a smile.

"Okay well we will be around for a while so just look for us." Iris said as helped usher the kids out of the bank.

"Who was that mum?" Ria asked.

"That my child is Rubeus Hagrid Games Keeper and Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. He is a good man, but he does have a pension for dangerous animals." Jacob said with a wide grin. "I wonder if he has got himself a dragon yet."

"But you aren't allowed to keep a dragon as a pet." Harry said flatly trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"That doesn't stop people from owning them Harry." Alice said looking over at a retreating Hagrid. "If he ever gets one I shudder to think of what would happen."

The group moved from Gringotts to Flourish and Blotts. Harry made a valiant attempt to get some books on jinxes and curses so he could pay a visit to his relatives one last time, but Iris kept telling him these books were way out of his league, and that she didn't want to have to visit him in Azkaban. Hermione and Daphne kept laughing throughout the entire conversation.

The group split up again with Alice and Sirius were going to take Neville, Tracey, and Pansy to Ollivanders to get their wands. While Harry, Daphne, Hermione, and Ria were going to Madam Malkin's to get their robes with Iris and Jacob. Once inside Ria and Iris went looking at the latest wizarding fashions. The three first years were lead to a set of stands one of which contained a young blonde headed boy that two of the trio knew well.

"Oh God its Draco, we had to pick this time to get our robes." Daphne said in a low whisper to her two friends.

"He is perpetually oblivious to what is around him half the time. Don't worry about it." Hermione whispered.

The trio stood on the platforms beside Draco. Madam Malkin and two assistants started to measure the three. It took a moment for the ponce to notice anyone was standing next to him. He looked over to Harry, and even though Harry had heard about the boy from the girls their descriptions of him did the boy no kindness. His pointy face and what appeared to be a permanent scowl, made Harry dislike the boy right away.

"Hello," said Draco, "Hogwarts too?"

"No Salem Witch's Academy." Daphne retorted. Madam Malkin appeared to bite back a laugh.

"My Father's next door buying my books and Mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco replied. Harry was trying not to laugh at the boy's bored drawling voice. This was made even harder give the faces Daphne and Hermione were making. "Then I am going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully Father into buying me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry scowled at the ponce. He was reminded so strongly of Dudley that he almost thought they were related.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" the boy asked.

"No he has his own private jet." Hermione stated in calm cool voice.

"Pity, play Qudditch at all?" He drawled on.

"No I play American Football." Harry threw in. He couldn't let the girls have all the fun.

"_I do_- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?"

"The one with a good doctor," Daphne said behind a grin.

"Well no one really knows until they get there, do they, but _I know_ I'll be in Slytherin, all of my family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

The three friends hummed at this. They were trying not to say anything lest they burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Are your parents of _our kind_?" the blonde asked.

"No Draco they are goldfish." Daphne snapped.

Draco's head moved to the right so fast that Harry could have sworn he heard his neck snap. He then looked off to the left at Harry and Hermione. He looked between the three of them for a few minutes. He then looked back at Harry and he began to scowl.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"Buying my robes," Harry said sarcastically.

Before Draco could say anything Iris made her presence known with a simple cough. "I would've hoped Mr. Malfoy that you had much better sense then to prance around like you own the place." Harry thought he felt the temperature drop in the store. Looking back at Draco the boys face had changed considerably. Gone was the look of pride and superiority, and in its place was a look of fear and resentment. "Lord Potter, Lady Granger, and my daughter are not a group of vagabonds young man, and it is best that you remember that."

"As you wish Lady Greengrass," Draco said between gritted teeth.

"Not as she wishes young man," Madam Malkin hissed, "…as it should be." She looked up at Harry. "You're done dear." She said in a much nicer tone of voice.

"Thank you Madam." Harry looked over at Draco. "See you in school Draco."

With that Harry stepped down from the stool. He walked over to Iris and looked up to see her glaring at Draco as he made his way to the cashier. Harry wanted to laugh as the woman forced Draco to wait until one of his parents had arrived to pay for his things. Once Daphne and Hermione were done getting fitted for their robes the group left a still disgruntled Draco Malfoy behind in Madam Malkin's.

The passed the other group as they made their way to Ollivander's. As they past Tracey and Pansy both girls lifted their wands waved them in front of their faces whilst sticking out their tongues. Daphne just waved hand dismissively, but Hermione and Ria were returning the gesture with one of their own. After a stern look from Iris the high jinks stopped. Harry and the girls had been looking forward to this all day. Harry continued walking towards the sign denoting: Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 302 B.C. Jacob told them to go on a head he would pick up their parchment and quills.

A small bell chimed as Iris opened the door. The only place to sit in the entire store was a single spindly chair off in one corner which Ria ran up to immediately. The feel of the store reminded him of a library; a very old library. He looked over at Daphne and Hermione, and both of them were looking around the store with slack jawed amazement. What Harry wouldn't have given for a camera at this moment. He would have blackmail material for the rest of his life. Looking around the store some more revealed thousands of small boxes presumably containing wands, and he wondered if all he had to do was pick one off the shelf and go.

"Good afternoon." said a soft spoken voice. Harry and the girls jumped at that exact moment. Daphne landed on Hermione's foot. This caused the bushy haired brunette to glare at their friend. Harry could hear Astoria laughing in the background.

When Harry turned around he was confronted by an old man with shining pale eyes in the dreary environment of the shop.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ollivander." Iris said cheerfully.

"Ah Iris Greengrass née Dagworth your wand was: 12 ¼ inches redwood slightly springy; great with charms if I remember correctly." The old man said smiling at Iris.

"You are correct Mr. Ollivander." She gestured to the three children in front of her. "May I introduce my daughter Daphne, and her friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"I thought I'd be seeing you soon Mr. Potter." Harry was torn between seeing this as a question or a statement, but decided to keep quiet just the same. "You have your mother's eyes."

Harry stood there and listened to the man talk about his parent's wands, and he was amazed that the man could remember all of that information even all these years. The first one of them to get their wand was Hermione much to the chagrin of Daphne. Hermione's wand did not take long to find as the 10 ¾ inch vine wood wand with a dragon heartstring wand was the third wand handed to her. All hope that this would be a quick endeavor ended with Daphne as she went through what Harry thought was at least a third of the stores wands, but in the end the 10 inch hazel wood with unicorn core chose her. Finally it was Harry's turn.

"Hold out your wand arm. That's it." Harry stood still as the old man measured (through bewitched measuring tape) from his shoulder to his finger tip, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round his head. While he laughed while this was happening to the girls now that he was on the receiving end of this treatment he could feel warmth spread across his cheeks. Once the tape measure had measured between his nostrils Mr. Ollivander said "That will do."

The first wand he was given to try was maple and phoenix feather core that measured seven inches. He didn't even get the chance to wave it before it was snatched out of his hand. The next wand he tried was an ebony wand with a unicorn hair that measured 8 ½ inches lasted no longer than the first. The pile of tried wands was growing ever larger, and Harry was starting to wonder if he would even get a wand to accept him at all. Perhaps he would be wandless.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere- I wonder, now- yes, why not- unusual combination- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

As Harry took the wand he felt a sudden warmth spread through his finger. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework. Ria cheered off in the corner, and Harry didn't know if that was out of elation or simply owing to the fact that they could now get something to eat. Mr. Ollivander cried out "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Ollivander but _what's _so curious?" Iris asked.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold, Lady Greengrass. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in his wand, gave another feather- just one other. It is very curious indeed that he should be destined for this wand when its brother- why, its brother gave him that scar."

There were several sharp breaths, and Harry himself swallowed hard.

"Yes, 13 ½ inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard; remember… after all, He-who-must-not-be-named did great things- terrible, yes, but great."

It was a somber group that entered the Leaky Cauldron. Jack was asking about everyone's day, and Tracey made it seem like her wand, an unyielding ten inch black walnut with unicorn hair, was the greatest wand ever made. Harry went along with the motions, but deep down inside he was wondering what the future held now that he had the brother of Voldemort's wand. Before they left Hagrid returned carrying a cage containing a beautiful snowy owl that he gave to Harry as a gift. They debated for a while on what they should name the creature, and when the name Hedwig popped up the owl hooted thus ending the debate. Once their shopping for school was done Harry and Neville were sent back to Greengrass manor so the others could pick up their birthday gifts.

* * *

><p>Daphne was helping her mother put up the decorations for Neville and Harry's joint birthday party. She was placing the last streamer on the ceiling. Sure they weren't supposed to use magic outside of school, but who was going to tell the ministry? Not her, and so long as her mum didn't see anything, everything was okay.<p>

"There that should do it." Daphne said looking up at the green and red decoration. She and Hermione had insisted on adding the green hoping to _subtly _influence Harry into choosing Slytherin over Gryffindor. "Now all I have to do is go check on birthday boy."

Daphne walked up the stairs to Harry's room. She was wondering what prank Hermione and Astoria were going to pull on him. Last year the two of them had made her sing some crazy song by a muggle musician named Madonna. She wanted to kill them for that because the charm didn't wear off for four hours, and it took her dad using the silencing charm to prevent people from going mad. She was going to warn Harry to check what he ate for 'poisons'.

As she drew near his bedroom she could hear words coming from there that would make her mum blush. "Harry, are you all right?"

"I am fine. I will be down in a minute." Daphne could hear him moving some things around in his room. She thought he must have been practicing some spell and had broken something.

"Harry a simple spell can fix whatever it is you…" her words fell flat as she saw what lay in the room. The nightstand was in pieces, but aside from that the most unique thing in the room was Harry himself. His hair and skin were turned Slytherin green while his eyes were now a startling shade of silver. She also noticed a letter sitting on his bed. As she went to touch him he backed away. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Sirius sent me his birthday gift. A two potion recipes that when rendered down into a powder would change a person's hair and eye color." He gestured to himself, "…and as you can see it works perfectly."

Daphne saw the letter on the bed, and walked over and went to pick it up.

"No the letter is coated in the powder!" Harry warned.

Daphne let out a lone sigh. "Wingardium Leviosa." Daphne lifted the piece of parchment off Harry's bed. "I would let Tatters know that Sirius has pranked the sheets… again, so this doesn't happen while you sleep."

"Where are you going with that?" Harry asked.

"I am taking this to Mum, and remember the Mending Charm is done in a clockwise loop." She said behind a smile.

"I know that!" Harry said in mock exasperation.

Daphne smiled as she walked out of the room. Sirius was going to be in so much trouble when her mum found out about this. As she descended the stairs Daphne passed her father who gave a curious look at the floating piece of parchment, and all she had to say was "Sirius" for him to leave her alone. Walking passed the gossiping Hermione and Tracey she made her way to the kitchen. Her mum and Alice were running around the kitchen like their arses were on fire. The cake was already done and the two mothers and Tatters seemed to have out done themselves this time. Before her stood a three tiered cake decorated in Slytherin green and silver, and Gryffindor maroon and gold. The layers of the cake were not that thick but it was still a feat given her Mum's baking skills left something to be desired. The word 'decisions' was written on the bottom and second layers of the cake.

"Daphne what have I told you about using magic?" Her mother queried.

"'Do not do magic outside of school', but mother Sirius has coated this letter with a potioon in said powderized potion. So I am not touching it what so ever; because I don't wana end up like Harry." Daphne said calmly.

"Sally!" Alice called out.

"Kyte!" her mum said sternly.

Both elves popped into the kitchen. "Yes Mistresses?"

"Can you two finish this work please while we go look into something?" Alice asked.

"Yes Mistress." Both elves replied.

With that Alice ran towards the stairs, and Iris walked into the dining room. Iris conjured a table and asked Daphne to set the letter on it. Tatters brought her another piece of parchment, and after a quick copying spell the original letter was destroyed. After reading the letter her Mum broke into a smile.

"What is it Mum?" Daphne asked.

"It seems the heart and conscience of the Marauders is returning." Her mother said this with a crocked grin on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne quizzed after a few moments of unbearable silence.

"Not what darling, who: Remus Lupin."

* * *

><p>Jacob was slightly worried when he saw his daughter levitating a piece of parchment down stairs, and he thought it best to go check on Harry before Alice did. As he approached Harry's bedroom he could hear gentle sobs coming from behind the door. He gently opened the door to find Harry wiping away tears from his face, and he could see dark green streaks down his cheeks. He was sitting at his desk, and Jacob noticed that his bed was devoid of drapes and sheets. He assumed that is where the prank letter went off at.<p>

"Harry, are you alright?" Jacob asked as he knelt in front of the young man he looked upon as a son.

Harry sniffed a little bit before responding. "Does it look bad?"

"No, it doesn't look too bad." Jacob put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Listen Harry Sirius was only joking, but unlike the girls he doesn't know when to stop." He shook his head as he thought of who Daphne was talking to. "Alice is going to hex him silly when he shows up today."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"I might hex him, but I grantee you this Harry," Harry and Jacob looked to the open door; "…there will be a whimpering poodle when I am done with him."

"Poodle?" asked Jacob with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see, and Harry it should wear off in an hour so don't worry. The overgrown child pulled the same prank on Neville this morning." Alice knelt in front of Harry. "When did the letter get here?"

"About thirty minutes ago." Harry said smiling.

"Then you just have a few more minutes of this." Alice said running a hand through Harry's hair.

"And four hours to plan retribution." said Hermione.

Jacob saw that Alice wanted to stop them, but as she looked at him he just shook his head. "You could tell them not to Alice, but that would be like spiting into the wind." Alice gave him a stern look. "And it has the side benefit of taking his mind off the foolish trick played on him."

"Fine, but nothing this sever you hear me." Alice said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Both kids said as one.

Jacob laughed at the expression on Alice's face as Hermione dragged Harry out of the room. Given the direction the two went Jacob assumed they were head straight to the potion cellar. He just hoped that the young Lady Granger showed the old man some form of mercy. As he followed Alice down stairs he was given a very stern warning to stay out of the kitchen lest he wish to be threatened by several very sharp objects. He just laughed.

* * *

><p>Harry was fighting back a laugh as he watched his Godfather cower in a corner in his dog form whimpering as two very irate witches laid into him. The dog's tail was truly tucked between his legs at the moment, and what was making him want to laugh was that instead of being solidly black haired dog the Marauder's fur was completely fuchsia and his eyes were now bright neon pink.<p>

Harry looked off to his right to see Hermione, Daphne, and Tracey doing the shame on use gesture with their fingers. Astoria was giggling hysterically while Jacob just had a broad grin on his face.

"…Now I thought you had learned you lesson after our little talk about Neville, but apparently you haven't, and/or you see Harry as James. I hate to tell you Sirius but Harry has not had the greatest of childhoods, and that is something you need to take into consideration." Alice didn't seem to take one breath during her diatribe.

Harry watched as Jacob moved behind the two women and made a whipping motion with his hand after pointing at Sirius. The girls were laughing behind their hands as Sirius squinted at Jacob between Iris and Alice. With a flick of her wand Iris sent a stinging hex at Sirius' backside. Alice looked at Iris a bit cross, and then walked up to Sirius and started whispering in his ear. At this point the hound's ears snapped up and he started nodding his head in agreement to something. Neville made a coughing noise which made his mum look at him with a weird look on her face.

Harry looked over at the pudgy brunette. He had one hand pointing off towards Daphne and Tracey to find the former passing the latter a handful of galleons. Harry looked back towards the adults. Jacob was shaking his head, and Alice was blushing like crazy. Sirius was wagging his tail violently for some reason though Harry wasn't sure why. Getting yelled at wasn't that good of a thing was it?

"Sirius I would hold wagging your tail for latter." Jacob laughed as Sirius' tail immediately stopped before Alice could see it. "Alright we need to get this party started before the kids start jinxing the lot of us."

The party was spectacular. Harry received a few pictures of him and his friends from the girls. Neville's gift was a magical plant that grew different flowers for every season. At the moment they were a brilliant blue. He said in the fall they would bloom a dingy brown colour, in winter it would change to a grey colour, in spring they would be a bright yellow. Daphne and Hermione got together to get him a gift they swore they would reveal later. Pansy got him a CD Walkman along with an Eagles Greatest Hits CD. Jacob and Iris got him a broom servicing kit. The reason for this became apparent when he opened Sirius and Alice's gift a Nimbus 2000. Harry looked slack jawed at them.

"Consider it a belated birthday gift for the nine years that I've missed Harry, and sorry about the prank this morning." Sirius said sheepishly.

"Thank you Sirius and Alice." Harry walked up and hugged the both of them.

The party devolved into chaos with the boys playing around with their gifts. Harry spent an exorbitant amount of time on his new broom. The adults were hoping that he would not get too high off the ground with Jacob flying interference on his Cleansweep. This of course had the opposite effect. Harry started flying up to try and get past him. It really only worked once since Jacob and Sirius had more experience flying than Harry. When Alice and Iris flew up to call them in for the evening Sirius and Jacob chased them on their broom for a little while. Once they were back on the ground Harry was accosted by Daphne and Hermione about something in his room.

"Shouldn't we tell Jacob and Iris?" Harry quizzed.

"No this is something you can totally handle." Hermione waved her hand dismissively at the idea.

"Fine," Harry said as he followed them to his room. He noticed they were whispering amongst themselves about something, and for the briefest of moments he thought this was a prank. Once inside his room he found a small box sitting on his bed. He looked over at the girls and they just gestured to the box. Harry walked up to the box and opened it up, and his first reaction was to jump backwards. Sitting there inside the box was steel grey snake. When it opened its mouth Harry saw nothing but a mass of black. "What is it?" He asked in astonishment.

"A black mamba," Daphne said nonchalantly.

"_Is that what you call my kind two legs?" _the snake hissed.

"_Yes, and he is the one we spoke of." _Hermione said politely.

"_You are the other speaker?"_ the snake asked.

Harry looked to the girls who only nodded to him. _"If by speaker you mean I can talk to snakes then yes I am."_

"_You said he was strong, he sounds frightened to me." The snake sounded like it was laughing._

"_He wasn't expecting you."_ Daphne looked at him. "So what are we going to name her?"

"It's a girl?" Harry asked somewhat stunned.

"Yes Harry, and before you ask it was the only one left, and we didn't feel like making a fuss about It." said Hermione tersely.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. _What is your name?_" Harry asked.

"_I don't have one." _the snake hissed indignantly.

"_How does Izzet sound to you?"_ asked Harry.

"_Like a boy and I am a girl," t_he snake seemed to laugh at this.

"_Fine then Izzie," _Harry wanted to through up his arms at this point, but thought better of it.

Both girls were suffering from such a case of the giggles that Harry almost didn't hear the snake's agreement to her new name. No one within the room heard the knocking at the door that signaled they were no longer alone. When Iris poked her head through the open door her mouth fell open. The only thing that broke the silence was the gentle hissing of Izzie.

"Okay which one of you bought him the snake? And more to the point: what kind is it?" Iris asked trying to keep a calm demeanour to her voice.

"We both did mum," Daphne said smiling, "and what difference does it make what kind of snake mum? It's just a snake."

"_Just a snake," hissed Izzie, "I'll have you know I am the greatest snake there is!"_

"Your friend has a point darling, depending on the snake's natural environment that will determine how we get her; I am assuming it is a girl, to Harry once you are in school." Iris said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"But I thought we could only take an owl, rat, cat, or toad?" Harry asked.

"That is what it says on paper, but by next year you can openly bring your snake as that rule only applies to first years." Iris started tapping her foot. "Now what kind of snake is it?"

Hermione was twiddling index fingers while she answered, "A black mamba."

Iris closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose even harder. "So we now have three venomous snakes to take care of?" Both girls nodded in agreement. "Okay, okay, no problem." Iris said in an imitation of a calm voice. "He just eats rats, and he won't get that big."

"_I'm a girl!" _Izzie hissed.

"Oh right, just keep Iolis away from her when she comes into season." Iris said sternly.

"Yes ma'am!" the girls said as one.

"Do you understand as well Harry?" Harry nodded his understanding. "Now you need to go put up your gifts, and remember until you really learn how to fly a broom your Nimbus will be stored in the broom closet, understood?" Iris had the judge sentencing someone to life in Azkaban upon her face at that moment.

"Yes ma'am." And with that they all left the room.

"_Oh fine just leave me alone in a cold room!" _Izzie hissed at Hermione who waved as she closed the door.

* * *

><p>The weeks went by a lot slower after Harry's birthday. By the time the thirty-first of August rolled around there was a palpable excitement in the air. Harry had his school trunk packed and ready to go before they even had lunch. Sirius was even coming over to see him off to school tomorrow. He was also bring one his best friends along with him. The fact that this was another friend of his father's made Harry smile. Perhaps he could learn some more stories about his mum and dad from this man.<p>

Harry awoke at five o'clock the next morning, and found it impossible to go back to sleep. He wasn't the only one however as he could hear a commotion coming out of Daphne's room. Once he was out of the shower Harry decided to check in on the raven haired girl as the commotion seemed to be louder now. He knocked on the door before announcing who it was, and when he was certain Daphne was decent he opened the door. What lay within made him smile. The room was a stark contrast of his bedroom. Daphne's room was almost devoid of vibrant colors. In fact aside from the black ceiling the only colours were the green comforter, black four-poster bed, and mahogany desk.

Daphne at that moment was trying to fit as many things from Zonko's as she could into her trunk, but she wasn't the only one attempting this monumental feat. Ria was trying to help her, but they seemed to be torn on whether they should try and fit the No-heat Fireworks in the trunk or not. Ria was holding a rather large Dragon Buster to the side of the trunk saying she could make it fit.

"I'm telling you Daphne it will fit if we, and by 'we' I mean you, expand the trunk." Ria said this with a smile on her face.

"I don't know that spell _yet _Ria, and even if I did this trunk can't be expanded anymore than it already is." Daphne said in exasperation.

"She right Ria, and besides we haven't established our names yet as pranksters so fireworks may be a bit much." Harry wanted to laugh as both girls jumped about a foot into the air. "You guys knew I was standing here, I mean I did ask if you were decent."

Astoria just stuck her tongue out at him while Daphne gave him her best death glare. "We are learning from a Marauder Harry, and thus we already _HAVE _a reputation. Well that is if they let us reuse that name of course."

"You really want to cause the teachers to have a heart attack don't you?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"No, not really, but if it happens I claim no responsibility." Daphne had this dignified look on her face that barely concealed the smile trying to cross her face.

Harry just shook his head. "Do you need any help?"

"Yes, do you think you can fit this in your trunk?" Ria asked as she held up the firework.

"I don't know, but we can try." Harry said as he left the room Astoria running after him carrying the Dragon Buster.

Once everything was packed, Dragon Buster included, they all walked to the dining room where Neville, Alice, Sirius, and Jacob were seated. There was also a man dressed in worn down robes. His brown hair was in such a state that Harry assumed the man didn't have much time to fix it this morning. Sirius had his arm thrown around this gentleman's shoulder, and was giving out his usual barking laughter. When Jacob noticed them he smiled.

"Remus the guests of honour have arrived." Jacob said with a coy smile on his face.

When Remus turned around his jovial smile was offset by this worn out look on his face. He looked as if he had gone a few rounds with heavyweight boxer. "Hello everyone," the man's voice was soft and there was a calmness to his voice that surprised Harry a little.

"Hi." Harry said in return.

"I almost didn't want to say this, but you really do look like your parents. You resemble your father, but you've got Lilly's eyes." Remus said smiling down at him.

"I know I've seen their pictures."

Remus laughed. "With cheek like that maybe you've spent too much time around Padfoot."

"You can blame my daughter for that actually." Jacob said.

"Oh, which one is that?" Remus said chuckling even harder.

"Both of them," Iris said as she entered the room. "Now let's eat I'd rather not turn this into a mad dash for Platform 9 ¾." She was glaring at Jacob at this point.

Breakfast was filled with laughter as Remus and Sirius reminisced about their misspent youth. Once breakfast was done the kids were sent to get there things ready to go, and at about nine fifteen they left for Kings Cross. The drive took about thirty-five minutes, and Harry was amazed that all of them could fit comfortably in limousine. When he asked about the security of the limo Iris almost laughed, but informed Harry that the Muggles wouldn't give them a second look.

"Don't worry about it the car will be fine." Jacob said patting him on the back. "Besides we are meeting the others at the station."

"And it gives you a reason to pin your foot to the floor." Alice said as she sat down.

"I will do no such thing." Jacob said with a look of mock indignation.

Once all the trunks were in the boot they were on their way to London at a break neck speed. After many shouts of horror and near misses they were finally in the safety of London traffic. Harry wondered how he didn't remember any of this from his first ride with Jacob. Then again the man was probably being kind considering the circumstance.

Once at Kings Cross Harry was debating on whether he should get out of the limo and kiss the ground. A few muggles were looking at them weirdly while others smiled at them as if the understood what they had just gone through. Jacob was laughing hysterically as Iris hit him repeatedly on the shoulder.

As they made their way to platforms nine and ten Harry saw Hermione, Pansy, and Tracey sitting on a bench while their parents chatted amongst one another. Pansy's integration amongst the Granger family was so completely seamless that a person who didn't know her origins wouldn't have guess that she was a muggle-born. Once they drew level with the three other members of their group greetings were exchanged, and introductions made. Harry couldn't take the tension anymore, and he asked Iris the question that was on his mind.

"Iris, how do we get to Platform 9 ¾?"

"Honestly Harry, didn't you read _Hogwarts A History_?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, no," Harry said curtly.

While Hermione huffed Iris answered his question between bits of laughter. "You walk, run, or lean into the barrier between Platforms nine and ten." She pointed as an older student leaned into the brick column and disappeared.

"Sweet," said Tracey.

"Come on," said Hermione, "let's get these things on the train before it becomes too crowded."

With that they all made their way to Platform 9 ¾. Hermione and Daphne leaned into the barrier, while Harry, Pansy, and Tracey ran at it as if their life depended on it. Once on the other side Harry saw his friends staring at a scarlet steam engine. A sign overhead read Hogwarts Express eleven o'clock. Harry walked up to his friends and they made their way to the train. With a little help from Jacob, Jack, Sirius, and Remus they got their trunks up on the racks. Once that was done they went back outside to say their farewells to their families.

"Now behave yourselves." Alice said this while looking at Harry and the girls more than her own son.

"We promise Mrs. Longbottom." Tracey said with a smile.

"Yes we promise to make the Marauders proud." Hermione said with grin of her own.

"No, no, no!" Hermione's mum said with a look of dread in her eyes.

Sirius and Jacob were laughing like mad, and Jack was just shaking his head in disbelief. Remus was looking over at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"You know Isabella that once they are at Hogwarts they are out of our control." Iris said with a grin.

"I know, and that is what I am afraid of." Hermione's mum whined.

Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, and Pansy laid their arms across their neighbors shoulder, and said as one. "We will behave… maybe."

"I think that was rehearsed." Sirius said.

"You might be right." Jacob said. A grin was plastered on his face at this point. "You guys better get on the train will be leaving soon."

Final goodbyes were exchanged, and contrary to what she had said Ria was crying as they boarded the train for the last time. Harry told her through the window that she would be joining them in a couple of years, and not to cry. About ten minutes before the train left a clan of redheads came through the crowed. The mother stopped to talk to Sirius and Iris for a moment before rubbing some stain or something from her youngest son's nose, and saying her goodbyes.

With one last blow of its whistle the train started moving, and a new phase of Harry's life was about to begin.

* * *

><p>AN3: I am looking for a couple of betas for my stories as the old ones are over loaded. Again reviews feed my soul so I would appreciate it if you left one.


	4. Dorks and Sorts

History Undone

Chapter Four: Dorks and Sorts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.

A/N: Italics mean parseltongue, and assume all s sounds in parseltongue are prolonged. There is text in here from Philosopher's Stone I have not done anything to this text as it distracts from the story. There will also be information from Pottermore in this fic. I would like to thanks to rb2312 for pointing out a massive mistake on my part with the phrasing of Pansy's societal impressions. In addition chapter 3 has been edited. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed! A little forewarning Ron will make his first appearance in this chapter. No I am not Ron bashing this is canonical Ron that's it. Cheers!

The new Marauders plus Neville were sitting in one of the train compartments debating on which prank they should pull off first. While Neville wasn't a member he did enjoy listening to their schemes. At the moment Hermione was trying to figure out a use for a no-heat firework that Harry had brought. It seemed to him that Malfoy was going to be the recipient of this prank. Tracey and Daphne were hoping to get whatever sorted them into Houses to place Malfoy into Hufflepuff. Neville was hoping this wasn't the case as he was certain he would be in that house.

A knock on the door got everyone's attention. A small redheaded boy with what looked like a dirt stain on the side of his nose was standing in the door way. Neville though he might be a Weasley given that he had seen him once before with Arthur Weasley an old friend of his mum.

"Hey have any of you seen Harry Potter? I heard he was on the train." The young boy asked. Neville thought he was a bit presumptuous.

"And who are you?" asked Hermione coldly.

"Ronald Weasley," he narrowed his eyes a little, "and you are?"

"Hermione Granger, my mother thinks highly of your father." Hermione said politely.

"So is Harry here?" Ronald asked again.

"No he's not, but I'm Jacob Potter." Harry said with a smile. "Can I help you?"

"No thanks, I'll just be going." Ronald closed the door.

They watched Ronald leave. Neville shook his head at the boy's behavior. Perhaps he was like so many other people and just wanted to meet the 'famous Harry Potter', and be damned the real boy who survived nine years of abuse. He looked back at Harry who had a sour look on his face. Daphne's facial expression was just a touch colder than usual.

"Come on guys there's no need to get upset about this. He is just curious." Neville said in a soothing voice.

"The last kid that was curious wanted to take me home." Harry said.

"Harry she was three." Tracey said with a smile.

"At least Sirius wasn't there." Pansy said with a smile.

"Oh God, I would never hear the end of it." Harry groaned.

"None of us would." Daphne said feigning an air of arrogance reminiscent of Sirius.

Neville went to get Trevor, his toad, and it was at that point he realized he was missing. Hermione decided to go with him. Hopefully this was not a sign of the way things would go all year.

* * *

><p>Serverus Snape was pacing back and forth in his office. Things had changed dramatically over the last year. For eight years he had thought the young Lord Potter had been pampered beyond understanding, and envisioned him as a younger version of his school rival. Then he learned through the <em>Daily Prophet <em>articlethat he had been used as little more than slave labour by his aunt and uncle. Really he should have known this given that he was left with the worst examples of human beings, aside from his own father, this world could offer. Sure there were things worse than what even he had been through, and if the child of his dear friend had suffered _that_ form of abuse the Dursleys would be wiped off the surface of the Earth.

"I need to talk to Lord Greengrass to find out the truth." Serverus walked over to his Floo lit it with flick of his wand. He preceded to Floo Call the Granger family, "Greengrass Glade."

* * *

><p>Harry was relaxing while Daphne and Hermione planed their fist 'in school' prank, and ironically it involved the sorting.<p>

"Okay we know it involves a hat, and that it can talk. What I'm wondering is can we convince it to sort that God-awful excuse of a human being known as Draco Malfoy into any other house but Slytherin." Daphne asked.

"I don't think so," said Hermione, "but we can always try it. The three of us get sorted before him any way." Hermione pointed to herself, Daphne, and Tracey. "Tracey since you'll be the first us to get sorted talk to the hat as quietly as possible, and see if you can put him in Hufflepuff."

"I'll try, but if it's not possible I will shake my head once I sit down at the table." Tracey let out a sigh. "I just hope my mum is right and there are more half-bloods in the house than idiots like Malfoy."

"Even if there isn't Harry is a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house which means Malfoys influence is nullified." Daphne said confidently.

"What if I am sorted into the Vipers nest?" Pansy asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"You have nothing to fear as everyone will think you're a half-blood, and the moment my mum is done with that potion you will be a half-blood." Hermione said confidence oozing off her words.

"But that potion takes years to complete, and what if she's found out? It's a highly illegal potion." Pansy whined.

Harry had almost forgotten about the potion Mrs. Granger was working on. He didn't know much about it other than it would alter one's parentage. It also relied on blood magic which was a branch of magic that was borderline dark. His mother had used it to protect him from Voldemort all those years ago, so it couldn't be that bad could it?

"Pansy, there are times when certain laws need to be broken." Hermione said calmly.

"Like this one?" Pansy quizzed.

"Yes like this one and it will benefit you in the long run."

"How so, I mean Mr. Malfoy already suspects I'm a muggle-born." Pansy hung her head low.

"Oh that arse just wants his son to get into the knickers of any pure-blood witch he can find for the prat." Tracey said coldly.

"Tracey!" the other three girls screamed.

"What it's true." Tracey defended herself.

"That may be, but you don't have to be so crude." Pansy retorted.

Tracey's response was typical. She stuck her tongue out at Pansy. "I may be a 'Lady', but I am also a Marauder, and that comes with certain... rights, and one of these is the right to curse like a bloody sailor." She said the last part almost as an afterthought.

Harry just laughed at this. When the other girls looked him he just pointed a finger at Tracey. "I'm with her on this one."

Neville finally lost it. He started laughing hysterically. He and Hermione had been unable to find his toad, and he had fallen into silent state of regret for the last half hour. Even when he had Harry had to change into their robes out in the hallway lavatories he was unable to make Neville smile. Well at least now they knew what to do if he was down in some kind of rut: curse like sailors.

A voice echoed though the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry looked around at his friend, and it appeared he wasn't the only one feeling nerves. Pansy seemed to have broken out in a sweat, while Tracey was fidgeting with robes; Daphne kept tapping her fingers on the empty space between them, and Neville kept standing up and sitting back down. Harry himself felt his stomach lurch with nerves.

The train slowed down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years this way! All right there Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me- anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now! First years follow me!"

As the group of friends followed they were slipping and stumbling over the rocks leading to the boats just like all of the other students heading toward the lake. Neville seemed to have the worst luck with all of this as he was tripping and stumbling more than any other student. Harry though he could also hear him sniffing a couple of times over the loss of Trevor. Malfoy and Weasley through some perverse rational found this funny. Two rather large boys were laughing sycophantically with Malfoy, and that was rather disturbing in Harry's opinion. Did those boys have any thoughts of their own or were they just Malfoy's parrots?

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "just round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path opened suddenly onto the edge of giant black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet little boats sitting in the water by the shore. The six friends looked to one another, and it was decided that Harry; Daphne; Hermione; and Tracey would take one boat, while Neville and Pansy would be taking a boat adjacent to them. Neville and Pansy were followed into their boat by Ronald Weasley and dark skinned boy.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

When they were within spitting distance of the cliff Hagrid asked them to lower their heads down. As they were carried through the curtain of ivy Harry hoped that Malfoy would get thrown into the lake. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right under the castle, until they reached some kind of underground harbor, where they climbed out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boat as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they climbed up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass in the shadow of the castle.

"You there still got your toad?" Hagrid asked, and after getting the affirmative from Neville raised his giant fist and knocked on the door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, dark haired witch in emerald green robes stood in the door way. "Hello Professor McGonagall." Daphne said with a smile on her face.

"Good evening Ms. Greengrass." Professor McGonagall said calmly.

Hagrid chuckled a little before he said "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The entrance hall was huge. Harry could see his old house sitting in this room comfortably. He followed his friends across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a door to the right- the rest of the school must be in there- but professor McGonagall lead them to a small camber off to the left. They stood a little closer than would have usually been done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you're here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

Professor McGonagall then went on to give the Houses names (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin), and how each had its own noble history and traditions. That each had given rise to many great witches and wizards. At that comment Harry thought he heard Ronald Weasley say something about Slytherin being made up of nothing but dark witches and wizards. Harry rolled his eyes at this. He had been living with Jacob for a year now and if all Slytherins were evil Jacob took the cake on deception as there didn't seem to be an evil bone in the man's body. He could also hear whispers about himself being spoken by others. "I hear his relatives abuse left him magically broken." A girl with ruby hair said quietly. "No, no he's in St. Mungo's with his godfather because of the trauma he endured." A girl with raven hair said in response.

"Ignore it Harry." Hermione said in a low whisper.

"I'm trying to, but the more I hear the more I just wana scream 'Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and I'm just fine so if we can just change topics that'd be great.'"

Hermione was stopped from responding as several people behind them screamed. Harry himself jumped about a foot in the air because of this. When he turned around what his saw made him, and several other people for that matter, gasp. About twenty ghosts just streamed through the back wall. They reminded him of the ghosts from that movie 'Ghostbusters' he had seen with his friends over at Neville's place a few weeks back. They were pearly-white and semitransparent. He thought he heard Hermione and Pansy humming a familiar tune, and when Neville said 'who you gonna call?' Harry lost it. Even Harry's outburst of laughter didn't break the ghost conversation as the fat monk continued speaking: "Forgive and forget, I say we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we give Peeves all the chances he disserves? He gives us all a bad name, he's not even really a ghost-I say what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted I suppose."

A few students nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Fat Friar. "My old house you know."

"Move along now." The sharp voice of Professor McGonagall returned to the room. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." When the ghost left she turned to the students many of whom were staring at her with a mixture of hope and dread. "Now form a line, and follow me."

The new Marauders and Neville stood next to one another, and though some stroke of luck or the grace of God Malfoy and Weasley were nowhere near them. Harry's legs however still felt as if they were made of lead as he made his way into the Great Hall.

As he made his way through the double doors Harry was in awe of the splendor of the room. The hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laden glittering golden plates and goblets. The other professors were seated at a table at the back of the hall. The man known as Dumbledore was seated in the middle of this table. There was an empty seat at this table, and Harry assumed that this is where Professor McGonagall would sit once the Sorting was over. The ghost themselves had dispersed themselves amongst the students. The misty silver glow made this place seem even more surreal. In hopes of diverting his attention from the sea of unblinking eyes Harry turned his gaze skyward. Instead of a flagged stone his gaze was met with a visage of the night sky. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts a History."

Harry was in amazement about this. He had seen some interesting stuff since he'd been living in the magical world: a mirror that would tell you if what you were wearing was fashionable or not, pictures that moved, and real flying brooms. This however topped all of that.

He looked down when heard the sound of a four-legged stool being placed on the floor echoed throughout the hall. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat. The patched work nature of this hat made him wonder how it would Sort them it looked like it was really, really old, and the thought of this hat being able to talk was almost comical. Harry envisioned it having the voice of a really grumpy old man. Harry nearly jumped when the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth- and the hat began to sing.

As the hat sang about its smarts, how it would sort them, and the houses themselves Harry wondered which one he would best fit into. Slytherin is where the girls would go, Neville (if Harry was honest with himself) was Gryffindor bound, but as for himself he had no clue. If he wasn't in Slytherin the girls would prank him silly. If he was in Slytherin he felt as if he'd let his parents down, but at that thought Iris' voice filled his mind.

"_Don't worry about not being in Gryffindor Harry. Your parents would be happy no matter what house you are placed in."_

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of thunderous applause. Harry could hear a commotion going on behind him, but shoved it out of his mind as the word 'troll' was involved. Honestly if there was a troll in the hall at this very moment the teachers would be doing something- or so he hoped.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and explained that she would call out names, and as she did so said student would have to place the hat on, and then wait for a house name to be called out. The first student to be called forward was a Hanna Abbot. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. The next student called was Susan Bones, and like Hanna was placed in Hufflepuff. The list went on for a while until Harry heard a familiar name.

"Davis, Tracey!" The look on McGonagall's face was impassive, but Harry thought he heard a touch of dread held within her voice.

Harry moved over as Tracey walked up to the stool. She was on the stool for about a minute when the hat shouted out: "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry watched as Tracey made her way to Slytherin table, and once she sat down she looked over at her friends and shook her head. He could hear Hermione say something she wouldn't normally say in such a public setting, but given the noise being made as Justin Finch-Fletchley was sorted into Hufflepuff he doubted anyone but himself was able heard her.

Next up was Daphne, and like Tracey she was placed in Slytherin. Hermione followed suit, but only after about four minutes of sitting there on the stool. The look on her face during the whole ordeal was downright frightening. If Harry had to put a word to what her face looked like it would be: murderous. Neville's sorting took just as long as Hermione's, but in the end he was placed in Gryffindor. Soon it was Draco Malfoy's turn. The blonde ponce sauntered up to the stool, and if he was expecting to be Sorted into Slytherin instantaneously he was sorely disappointed as his sorting took longer than Neville's and Hermione's combined. At about the six minute mark two voices from the Gryffindor table yelled out "Hatstall". This caused a few bits of laughter to spread throughout the Great Hall. Much to Harry's disappointment Malfoy was placed in the house of Snakes. After Theodore Nott was sorted into Gryffindor Professor McGonagall called out the last of Harry's friends.

"Parkinson, Pansy!" said Professor McGonagall.

Harry looked over at and said "No matter where you go we'll always be friends."

Pansy only nodded in return, and walked up to the Sorting Hat. It didn't take long before the Sorting Hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry cheered along with his friends and the few at Slytherin table that were overjoyed at her sorting. Next were two twins Patil one sorted into to Gryffindor and the other into Ravenclaw. After them was Perks, Sally-Anne, and finally…

"Potter, Harry!"

Before he could step forward a hand touched his shoulder. He looked over to find Ron's face was a mix of awe and annoyance. "What is it?"

"You said your name was Jacob." The redhead hissed.

"I know, but that's because I don't like being gawked at." Harry said as he made his way to the stool.

Harry made his way up to the Sorting Hat Harry could hear whispers echo throughout the hall.

"_Potter,_ did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

As the hat was lowered over his eyes Harry could see the entire hall craning their necks to get a good look at him. The moment his vision was blacked out he just waited for his fate to be dulled out.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Where should I put you? You've plenty of courage there's no doubt about that. Not a bad mind either. You're also very loyal. You've had to be cunning to survive what you've been through- So where to put you?"

"_Slytherin with my friends," _Harry thought with all of his might.

"Yes those girls can be- demanding," said the small voice. For a moment he thought he heard the voice laugh. "Are you sure you don't want to be in Gryffindor? Well if you're certain then it is- SLYTHERIN!"

Harry took the hat off and walked to the Slytherin table. As Harry made his way over to the Slytherin table the applauses surprised him. He thought that since this was the house that most of the Death Eaters came from he would not receive that warm of a welcome, but here he was receiving a bigger applause than Malfoy. If the house said to be in Voldemort's back pocket this was weird.

Once he sat down at the table he was greeted by his friends, and the few students at the front of the table congratulating him on making Slytherin house. One of the tables adjacent to the Slytherin table looked dejected to a degree. The other two tables just looked stunned. He sat down next to Daphne with a prefect next to her. The Prefect leaned over and shook Harry's hand.

"Hi, the names Gemma Plank it's an honor to meet you Harry." The blonde held out a hand to shake. "Glad to have you in this house. Maybe now we'll get some respect."

"We should be getting respect any way. We are the house of Salazar Slytherin." Malfoy spat out.

"This coming from the Hatstall," Gemma shot back.

"What the bloody hell is that anyway?" Malfoy said. A look of disdain covered his face.

"If it takes you longer than five minutes to be sorted Draco you are a Hatstall. It is believed that you are trying to sell the Hat on where you want to be placed. So where did it want to send you?" the male prefect asked.

"Hufflepuff," Malfoy said this with disdain, "do I honestly look like a looser to you?"

"Yes." Four of the new Marauders said in unison as Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin.

Once Blaise took a seat the headmaster stood up. Harry recognized the man as the one who was with the group that saved him from the Dursleys last year. He was the one Iris yelled at for what felt like an eternity then, but was probably no more than ten minutes.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

"Is he- a bit mad?" asked Tracey.

"Albus Dumbledore is bit mad yes, but he is also a genius when it comes to magic." Gemma said with a smile on her face. "Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry's jaw fell open. The empty plates in the middle of the table were now loaded with food. A lot of his favorite dishes were laid out before him at the moment. He was torn did he start with the lamb chops or the stake and bacon? The side dishes were also there boiled potatoes; roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, and the list went on.

"That does look delicious." Said a brooding voice off to Harry's left. "Don't mind me young man, I've haven't eaten in a little over nine hundred years."

"Baron you know you could always possess a Gryffindor." Gemma said with a smile on her face.

"No Ms. Plank I don't think so. I have enough sins to work off as it is." He looked right over at the Gryffindor table. Harry did the foolish thing and followed his gaze. Ronald Weasley was shoving food down his throat at an alarming rate. Those seated around him were trying to move just a little farther away with each mouthful of food he got. "Godric would not be happy with the recent set of Gryffindors if that boy is anything to go by."

"You knew Salazar Slytherin?" Malfoy asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yes I did Mr. Malfoy."

"Did you know the founders or something?" Tracey asked with a little bit of food still in her mouth.

"Yes I did. I am one of the first students of the school to be honest." He looked over at the Ravenclaw table, "The Grey Lady is among that group as well." The Baron looked at Harry. "I saw you talking to the young Gryffindor sitting beside that boy, do you know her?"

"Yes she's our friend." Tracey said with a smile on her face.

"Better pick a new friend and soon half-blood." Malfoy spat out. Tracey looked crestfallen, but Daphne looked livid as did the Baron.

"Mr. Malfoy you best keep your cheek in check. That kind of talk cost House Points." The Baron didn't sound happy with the Malfoy scion at all.

"What do you mean it 'cost us House Points'?" shot back at the Baron.

"If you say such things to another House Member it cost Slytherin two hundred House Points Malfoy." Malfoy looked up at the giant glass containers underneath the house banners. "There won't be any deductions yet twit because you weren't warned about it yet."

"Then when does it start?" asked Tracey.

"Tomorrow, treacle tart?" asked Gemma holding up a tray of said sweet.

Harry looked down at his plate and saw that it had been replaced with all kinds of desert. There were blocks of ice cream (in all flavours), aforementioned treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, strawberries, and Jell-O among other thing. They started eating their desert while Malfoy glared at Gemma and the others who were chatting amongst themselves and not giving him the time of day.

Harry took this time to look up to the Head Table. He saw Professor McGonagall talking with Professor Dumbledore. Hagrid was downing a giant the contents of his goblet. A professor wearing a bizarre turban was chatting with a greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

"Ouch!" Harry placed a hand over his scar.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, Gemma who is that man up there?" Harry pointed to the greasy haired professor.

"That is our Head of House and the potions teacher Professor Snape, and the professor next to him is our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell." Gemma said calmly. "The turban is new though he didn't have that when he was Muggle Studies teacher."

"He must have injured his head or something." A student with severely messed up teeth said.

"I heard he got attacked in Albania by a vampire." Another student said.

"You shouldn't believe everything the rumor mill says Flint I thought you'd leaned that by now." Gemma said with a smile on her face. "Besides the rumor mill said Harry Potter was magically damaged by his relatives."

"Clearly it was wrong." Daphne said this with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Sorry Daphne, but I was just pointing out how wrong the rumor mill is." Gemma said looking down.

"Yeah it said you were dating Percy Weasley, but clearly that's not the case." A girl with blonde hair to the right of Gemma said this with a smile on her face.

"Quiet Percely," Gemma looked back up to the Head table. "Well it looks like we will be reintroduced to the 'List of Banned Items'."

"The what," Trace asked.

"We'll tell you later." Gemma said as Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Ahem- Just a few words now that we are fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should not that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember this as well."

Dumbledore was looking right at a set of redheaded twins at the Gryffindor table at this point. The next warning sounded like a no duh to Harry.

"Mr. Filch, the care taker, has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used in between classes in the corridors.

"Qudditch will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

"Is he kidding?! Wait till my father hears of this nonsense." Draco spat off.

"Can it Malfoy. Your father has about as much leverage in this school as my mother, and she's dead." Gemma retorted with more than a hint of venom in her voice. "It is odd though that he wouldn't have informed us prefects ahead of time. Normally this is the way things are done, and we're told why we can't go into certain places. The forest is obvious because it is crawling with dangerous creatures."

"And now, before we go off to bed, let us sing the school song!" Albus Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. What followed was a chorus sung in many different tones. And once they were all done Dumbledore ushered them all off to bed.

The Slytherin first years followed Gemma and a boy named Gibly through the mass of people chatting crowd. They went down a set of stairs off to the right of the Great Hall into what felt like a dungeon. Even with the torches lit it still felt like a place you would rather not find yourself. As they walked Gemma informed them that the stars leading into the upper levels of the school would move on you from time to time. Harry looked over to Hermione for a confirmation on this and she just shrugged her shoulders.

When the group got to a wall within the cellar segment of the dungeon Gemma said "Parseltongue" and the wall folded inward revealing the Slytherin common room and Harry was left speechless. The walls were decorated in green tapestry carrying the Slytherin seal. There were chairs and tables decked in emerald green fabric, and made of ebony. There was a large portrait of Salazar Slytherin against the back wall though it looked like he was asleep at the moment. What was absolutely breathtaking though was the far left wall it was made of nothing but glass that, assumedly, looked out into the Black Lake.

Gemma at this point turned back to the gathered first years. "Congratulation on making Slytherin House and this is the Common Room. The girls' dorms are off to your left, and the boys' to your right. Now before we head off to bed there are a few things that I must clarify for you all." She was looking right at Draco and two goons standing next to him. "I would like to clear the air as it were. You may have heard that we all are into the Dark Arts, and that we will only talk to you if your great-great-grandfather or grandmother did something famous. Well your wrong." There were a few murmurs at this point. "You may have also heard that this house only accepts 'pure-bloods', and yet again you would be wrong."

"You're only saying that Farley." Draco spat out. "I doubt a mudblood would last in this house." The few senior students in the room glared at Malfoy. "What it's not like any of you are of that filth."

"Actually Mr. Malfoy you will find that this house contains its fair share of muggle-borns, half-bloods, and pure-bloods. In fact you will find that there are those in this very room that have at least one muggle parent." The male prefect said. "And besides you just cost this House two hundred points come tomorrow morning."

"You're kidding Baleren?" one of Malfoy's thugs said.

"No."

"Another thing I would like to point out is that every other house has had its fair share of dark witches and wizards." Gemma continued as if Malfoy hadn't said anything. "Which is something they don't like to bring up much, and something they hate to bring up is that Merlin himself walked these halls as a Slytherin."

"No way!" was the resounding call from the first years.

"Oh I am not kidding, and one would think that if Merlin himself called this House home for seven years and look at the things he accomplished in his life. Do you want to be like any other member of this school and known for mediocre work, or do you want to be known for greatness?" Gemma looked around at the gathered first years. "I didn't think so. Now off to bed with you."

With that the group dispersed into their respective dorms. Harry was trying to stay ahead of Malfoy who kept trying to push his way past him, and finally he turned around and snapped.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy?" Harry seethed with annoyance.

"You're in my Scarhead." Draco looked back at his friends. "He thinks he's better than me boys."

"I am." Harry seethed. "You are heir to the Malfoy family, and I am the Head of the Potter family which might I remind you never fell out of favor with noble society, muggle or magical, so you rank just this side of whale shite when it comes to social standings Malfoy." Harry turned and made his way into the first year's dormitory. Sitting on his bed was Izzie's cage before Malfoy could do anything to it.

"What is this Potter? Did mummy send you a care package?" Draco paused as if waiting for an answer. "Oh wait that kind of impossible. Isn't she dead?"

"Brilliant observation Malfoy, it only took you what, elven years to figure this out?" Harry said this with a small smile on his face as he pulled Izzie from her cage. "_If he comes near you," _Harry pointed to Malfoy, "_you have full authority to bite him_."

"**You're a Parseltongue!**" Draco screamed.

"Apparently Malfoy, and this means you are even further down the food chain than him." Zabini said flatly. "Face it Malfoy you have no hope in this House now."

"Says you, your mother's has a reputation more questionable than the whores who walk Nocturne Alley."

"Hot air Malfoy, even your father knows better than that, and if I were you I'd leave it alone." Blaze climbed into bed and closed the curtains. "Good night Lord Potter."

With that the rest of them changed into the nightclothes, and went to bed. Harry let Izzie curl up next to his shoulder. Harry was glad that the curtains were closed so as to conceal Izzie's location to the blonde ponce and his dimwit cronies. What was really weighing on his mind was what tomorrow's classes would be, and whether he could get though the day without jinxing Malfoy.

* * *

><p>AN: Gemma Farley is a character introduced in Pottermore, and yes she is the one who tells new Slytherin 'students' about Slytherin house, and yes Merlin is mentioned as having been in the house. He would have been among the first generation of students, and I am not going to guess on his blood status so don't ask. As for Baleren that is just a last name, and no it is not a reference to Magic the Gathering as I have no intention of bring another past time of mine into my writing. Thank you for reading, and please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
